


Summer Fling, Don't Mean a Thing

by rowdyruffbutch



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: ....again.... I think?, ...i think? I'm pretty sure i that's in here, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, I don't remember what I wrote, Transphobia, and see in improvement, but look... if i can look back at my stuff and look at what i wrote now, i read some of it though and it's so cringey, so i'm posting it even though I really don't like this anymore, then that's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: A story of a girl named Bubbles who fell in love with a girl named Princess over the summer and doesn't understand why the girl of her dreams is pretending to hate her when school starts up again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I barely remember anything from it. I just want to move everything I have on tumblr to here

The first day of school was always the most exciting. Some would argue that the last day of school was even better but I disagree. The first day of the year is when everyone looked their best. All dressed up in new clothes, walking on brand new shoes, and joyfully finding all their old friends. By the end of the year everyone is tired of seeing the same faces. They want to go home and pretend nothing outside the four walls of their room exists. No one hates anyone yet today. Nobody was pretending to be happy and for the first time, neither was I.

I was sitting on the edge of Blossom's bed contemplating which pair of shoes I should wear. It was too hard to decide and I was running out of time to get ready. I picked up a coin and flipped it. Heads, blue shoes with light blue laces. Tails, white shoes with white laces. I didn't bother looking at it when it fell back down. I knew that the moment I saw it in the air, spinning and reflecting the light, I'd find myself hoping for it to land on a specific side. I hoped for heads so I slipped on the blue shoes.

I saw Blossom's red socks in front of me as I tied the laces. She had recently become obsessed with knee high socks. They looked astonishing on her amazingly long legs. I wrapped the loops of my laces through each other and stood up from the bed. I found myself staring at my reflection but it wasn't alone. Blossom's accompanied it. She was buttoning and then unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. She played with the waist of her skirt too, pulling it up for a high-waisted style but then pulling it back down. I watched her mess around with her clothes for a second before saying anything.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, yeah," She murmured. I admired her clothes. We usually shared all of our clothes but not today. Today she was wearing a whole new outfit and it was extremely cute. I could never pull that off. I sighed and pushed her hands away from her collar.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing this. No one pops their collar anymore, Blossom," I playfully rolled my eyes. I flattened it and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse.

She pulled up her skirt a bit and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," I shrugged.

"So, you almost ready? We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, I'll be done in a five."

"Okay," Blossom nodded. She walked out, grabbing her purse as she left, and I continued to get ready for school. I was wearing a pale pink colored dress with a blue and white rose pattern. The dress code required me to cover up my shoulders for the sake of not giving any boys an erection. Therefore, I wore a jean jacket over it. It wasn't even close to being as cute as Blossom's outfit.

I sat in front of our heart shaped mirror. I wondered if the person I was a year ago would like the person I was today. The old me was confused and lost. If she saw me today I think she'd be proud. I had answered her old questions but they were only replaced with new ones. Did Blossom and Buttercup question their sexuality too? Was I the only one that had ever thought she was something other than straight? I didn't understand how anyone could go through their whole life positively sure of what they liked.

I had gone 17 years being confused about it. All those years spent pretending to like boys and only boys. Dating boys just to bury the thoughts of any girl I ever liked. All those nights I stayed up late repeating my mantra of "you are straight" silently in my head. It only took one girl over the summer to make me accept it. I knew exactly what sexuality I fit into. This was not a phase. I used to hope that it was and that I would grow out of it but I know I won't. What I feel is real and I won't go back to pretending I don't feel it because I'm happy admitting it. I only have to keep reassuring myself that this is okay.

"Bubbles! Are you gonna eat breakfast?" Buttercup asked.

"Be right there!" I replied. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We're leaving in five!" Blossom warned. I couldn't have been sitting here for ten minutes. My sisters were so impatient.

I leaned into the mirror, kept eye contact with myself, and whispered, "You are bisexual and-"

"Bubbles!" Blossom bugged. I picked up my bag as I made my way out of our room.

"And that's okay," I finished.

\--

We could fly to school, that would've been faster, but our father insisted on driving us here. He wanted to spend as much time with us as possible before we left the nest. Blossom would be leaving for college next Fall and Buttercup and I would stay behind for our senior year. Blossom skipped the 5th grade which is why she was graduating earlier. Buttercup would go to college on an athletic scholarship and me? I didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

"Alright, girls," Our dad started, "Here we are."

Buttercup opened her door the moment the car stopped. She rushed out, shouting back, "Thanks, Professor!"

"Thank you, Professor," Blossom opened the passenger door after giving him a quick hug.

"See ya' later, dad," I kissed his cheek.

"See you later, Bubbles," The corners of his mouth stretched from ear to ear. Calling him 'dad' instead of 'Professor' always made him grin that way. I wanted to ask him something but noticed his eyes getting misty so I bolted out of there. I didn't want to see him cry.

My sisters were no where in sight but I knew where they were. Right now Blossom was looking for her locker and waiting for her boyfriend, Brick, to show up. Then they will both go to class, hands locked together, and faces blushing. Buttercup was, without a doubt, on the football field with her friends. She was probably hearing everyone talk about their summers but she wouldn't really be listening. She was too busy waiting for her best friend, Butch. He would get here late as usual.

The halls were crowded as always and I was tempted to float over everyone's heads but that wouldn't be fair. I walked up the stairs slowly while looking at my phone. I touched the tiny envelope next to my best friend's name and wrote out a text;

_8:03 AM  
Me: Clara! Where are you?_

_8:05 AM  
Clara: Second floor near the art rooms!_

_8:06 AM  
Clara: Come find me, baby ;) _

I smiled at the tiny letters on my screen.

_8:07 AM  
Me: Hi Boomer!_

I jogged up the next set of stairs and went straight through the doors at the top. I heard them laughing at the end of the hall. My friends were all gathered in front of one of the classrooms. I made my way over to them as casually as I could. I didn't want to seem too excited even though I was ecstatic. Boomer held a pink phone in his hands and I felt my pocket vibrate.

_8:09 AM  
Clara: How'd you know it was me?_

"Lucky guess," I said when I reached them.

"Bubbles!" Clara exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I giggled and hugged her back. I felt Boomer's arms wrap around us both.

"I missed you guys so much," I mumbled into Clara's shoulder, "How was your summer?" Clara began to tell us about her vacation in Honolulu and about the boy she met there. I was paying attention to her story at the beginning but when I saw red hair flying passed me it was like Clara wasn't even here.

I frowned at her straightened hair. I could still feel her soft curls tangling between my fingers. The make-up she wore covered all the freckles on her face. I missed them. Someone once compared freckles to stars but the stars would envy the beautiful constellations the specks on her skin created. I will never understand how she can hate them. I focused my hearing on her voice in time to hear her laugh. I felt my lips curl at the sound of it. Her friends joked with her, talked to her, and I wished I could be them. They didn't know how lucky they were.

_Just a glance. Please_ , I wished the Chemical X had given me mind control powers.

"I don't know what you see in her," Clara's comment tore my eyes away from her.

"She's such a spoiled bi-"

"Don't you dare call her that," I glared at Boomer.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry."

"Honestly, Bubbles," Clara shook her head, "What do you see in her?"

I let my gaze wander back to her. What do you see in her? Clara's question echoed in my mind.

_Everything_ , I thought.

\--

"I love your shoes, Clara!" I told her as we walked out of photo class. We found out this morning that it was the only period we had together besides lunch. Boomer was in the same lunch along with Buttercup, Butch, and a few of our friends.

"Thanks! I love that dress! You'll have to let me borrow it!"

"Only if you let me borrow those," I pointed to her feet.

"Deal," She nodded and shook my hand.

We walked together to our next class but her's came up first and I had to walk the rest of the way alone. I did have a few people call out my name and say hi but no one bothered to join me. Not that I even wanted them to. I loved everyone but I liked strolling through the halls alone. Gave me time to think about important stuff.

Right now the only stuff I was thinking of was her. I couldn't get the images of her out of my mind. Her garnet lipstick stained my brain and left me with only the memory of her kisses. I wanted to go back to those hot summer nights when her mouth tasted like the lemonade she drank and the fruit she ate. Now I bet her mouth only tasted of salads and diet shakes. I remembered those flavors on her tongue from when we first kissed.

I wanted to talk to her. I would settle for being friends if that's all she wanted but she wouldn't go anywhere near me. She was avoiding me. She ignored my texts and calls. If I could get her to stay in one place, alone, for longer than a minute maybe then I could talk to her. That would be almost impossible since she was always with her friends. She wouldn't talk about our summer with them around.

I heard the bell ring and hurried to class. I walked in with a few other students who were late. Good thing it was the first day. Teachers always cut us some slack on the first day. I walked to the only empty seat and sat down. I watched the teacher type on his computer. After a while he introduced himself as Mr. Universe and began to take attendance.

"Kimberly Arias?" He called out.

"It's Kim," She rose her hand. The teacher nodded at her. I put my head down and listened for my name to come up.

"Joey Baker?"

"Here!"

"Julissa Bean?"

"Call me Julie, please," She said.

"Of course. Mike Believe?"

"Right here!"

"Susan Jenkins?"

"Susie," She corrected.

"Susie," He repeated and continued, "Pablo Lopez?"

"Here!"

"Princess Morbucks?" My vision went dark from how quickly I lifted my head. I searched for her around the room.

"Present," Her voice graced my ears just as I found her. She looked in my direction and time slowed down. My cheeks hurt from hard I was smiling at her.

My smile faded away when I saw the look on her face. I knew that look. It was the same one my old best friend had given me when I told her I was bisexual. Princess hated me. What had I done to her that she didn't want me to do? Nothing. I did everything she ever wanted me to. She told me I made her happy. Why did she hate me?

"Bubbles Utonium?" I heard the teacher say. I guess time hadn't slowed as much as I felt it had. Princess averted her eyes from me and faced the front of the class. I stared at her trying to figure out what I had done.

"Bubbles?" He waited a few seconds, "Absent?" Mr. Universe guessed.

"No," I said, still gaping at Princess, "I'm here."

What did I do wrong? I thought our summer was great. It was. Wasn't it? Did she forget all the fun we had? Did I imagine all the times she told me how good it felt to kiss me? I could never forget it. Summer flings really don't mean a thing, do they?


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang loudly over Mr. Universe's voice. He dismissed us with a goodbye. I found myself still watching Princess from across the room. I must've zoned out and it made sense that I'd be focused on the girl swimming through my mind. She was so beautiful. I know a lot of people say that about her. Even the people who hate her admit it but they didn't know her like I did. They said she was beautiful because of her looks. I thought she was beautiful because of everything else she was; smart, talented, creative, and kind(contrary to popular belief).

 

"Princess! Hey!" I called out. She was making her way out the door like everyone else. She stopped and faced me. Her face held an expression I couldn't read.

"P, you coming?" Kim asked from the doorway. Princess shook her head at me before walking over to her friend. Kim shot me a glare. Was she the reason Princess wasn't talking to me? I wouldn't doubt it but I won't let Kim get in the way. I followed them out. They were already half way down the hall when I spotted them.

"Princess!" I shouted, making my way towards her, "Hold up!"

"I think the lesbian is talking to you, P," Kim whispered. I froze a few feet away. She couldn't have forgotten about my super hearing. It wasn't that she called me a lesbian. I took no offense to it. It was the way she said it. As if the word left a sour taste on her tongue.

"Did you see her staring at you the entire time?"

"Oh my, God. I know!" Princess exclaimed. She turned back to me and yelled, "Leave me alone! Are you obsessed with me or something?"

Of course I'm obsessed with her. With the way her curls bounced when she walked. With her dark brown eyes that reminded me of the coffee I brewed every morning. Her voice, her singing, her stories. I was obsessed with everything that made her, her. Love is obsession and I agree that this obsession I had was unhealthy but I couldn't help it. She was the only one I had ever loved this way.

"Are you deaf, dyke?" Both Princess and I cringed at the word Kim used, "She said leave her alone!" Princess hid behind her friend to show me the apologetic gleam in her eyes. I frowned at her. If she was sorry she should say it.

"Go away, Bubbles," Princess ordered.

"What did I do?" I questioned, "I just wanted... I mean we were... friends?"

"Bubbles," She glanced around, "Leave me alone." I realized there were people surrounding us. They were probably waiting for a fight to break out but I wasn't going to fight them. I avoided all their eyes and pushed passed them to the other side of the hall.

\--

The two periods before lunch seem like a blur. A fuzzy memory filled with fiery waves of hair. I was like a broken record. Playing her voice, her smile, and face in my mind over and over again. She was my favorite song. The kind of melody that brought you back to life while, metaphorically, killing you. The saddest lyrics set to the catchiest tune. I died every time I thought of her but she was the only thing giving me life.

I sat at the lunch table picking at the food on my tray and listening to the blended voices of all my friends. Buttercup was laughing a few seats away from me. I figured Butch made a joke because she only ever laughed that loud when he said something funny. Mike was flirting with Robin, Mary and Kristen were probably making out, and Billy and Jude were copying homework. Mitch and Susie were sitting all the way at the end, alone and in their own little world. Joey and Harry messed around with Buttercup and Butch. Clara and Boomer were talking and eating. I sat here quietly being ignored by everyone or maybe it was me ignoring them but either way I was alone.

I wanted to talk about this with them but the only ones who knew about Princess were Clara and Boomer. I knew they were tired of me talking about her. In the words of Cady Heron, it was word vomit. I wanted to stop but it kept coming out. I wanted to be my old self again. Well, minus the depression and self loathing. I just wanted to not be in love with some heart wrenching coffee-eyed girl or at least be able to stop bringing her up all the time.

"Earth to Bubbles! You there?" Boomer waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You've been out of it," He took the spork from my hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Is this a 'Richie Rich' thing?"

"Yeah," I sighed, thankful that he didn't use her real name. Although many people called her that so it wouldn't really do much good.

Clara rolled her eyes, "What happened this time?"

"It wasn't so much about Richie. It was more about Kim."

"What'd that little homophobic back stabbing bitch say? I'll knock her teeth in," Clara stood and scanned through the many people in the cafeteria.

"I can take care of myself. Super powers, remember?" She sat back down and I continued, "Anyway, she called me a lesbian and a dyke. I mean I don't really find lesbian offensive but the way she said it was horrible and then she called me that slur. I just," I shook my head.

"And what did Richie do?" She asked.

"Nothing," I sighed again.

"Bubbles," Clara started, "I'm going to tell you something I've been thinking about ever since you told me about you and Richie Rich. You're probably going to be mad but I need to tell you. Okay?"

"Okay?" I was cautious. Clara was very open about how much she disliked Princess.

"I think Prin- I mean, Richie, just used you to figure out his sexuality. Now that Richie knows what he likes he doesn't care about you. He only wanted to use you, Bubbles. That's why he won't talk to you. That's why he's hanging out with your ex-best friend and not you. He only used you."

I didn't say anything else. I went back to picking at my food as they went back to talking. I didn't pay much attention to them but I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw dark green eyes watching me. I smiled at her and she pointed to her ear. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Ears? What did ears have to do with-

My eyes widened.

"Richie Rich, huh?" Buttercup spoke in the quietest voice manageable. Only the ones with super hearing could have heard her. Butch lifted his head to look at her and then me. I felt Boomer nudge my shoulder with his elbow.

Buttercup kept her eyes on me. A shiver crawled up my spine when she muttered under her breath to me, "We have to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Libraries are my safe haven. A quiet place for me to sit in and do nothing. I didn't have to think of anyone or anything but we all know who never left my mind. Right now it wasn't so comforting to be here. I counted the books on the shelves to calm myself down. Buttercup and Butch sat across from me. Butch tapped his finger on the table and I counted that too. Counting was something I only did when I was nervous and anxious.

"Does he have to be here?" I referred to Butch.

"Take a hike, Butch," Buttercup nodded towards the exit.

"Aww but I wanna know too," He whined.

"Well too bad! Now go away." He reluctantly got up from the chair, kissed the top of her head, and left. I ignored the way Buttercup's cheeks blushed when his lips touched her. This wasn't the time to ask about it.

Buttercup waited for me to talk. She was very patient when it came to things like this. She understood how hard it was for me to talk about my emotions because she had a hard time with her's too. You wouldn't know how calm and collected she was by the way we fought monsters. If I asked anyone else who they thought was the most patient they would mostly likely say Blossom but they would be wrong. Blossom didn't get why I couldn't just say what I felt. She would be yelling at me to spit it out already.

"I'm just thinking of where to start," I said.

"It's fine. We don't have to be home until five, take your time." She pulled her feet up onto the table. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 2:16. School ended at 3:15 but Buttercup and I skipped our last class. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay, it started over the summer," I started, "Blossom was hanging out with Brick, you were always with Butch, dad was busy working on the force field thingy, Boomer was visiting Him and Mojo, and Clara was on vacation."

"You didn't have anyone to talk to," Buttercup summed up.

"Right. Instead of staying home all day being bored(and depressed, I thought) I went to the beach but not to ours. I went to the one in Cityville. Her parents own a beach house there. We didn't even acknowledge each other for the first week," I stopped. She was biting her nails. She did that whenever she was bored in class and wasn't listening. Buttercup glanced at me before going back to ripping the nails off with her teeth.

"Her parents own a beach house in Cityville and you didn't acknowledge each other for the first week," She repeated, "Go on. I'm listening."

"She came up to me and told me her mother was forcing her to hangout with me. I refused, of course, because I'm a not a charity case but she made me go with her into the city to shop for a dress. After that we started hanging out more and then one day she kissed me."

"Is that all? Just a kiss?" She asked.

"No," I shook my head, "We were kind of dating. We did... Other things too. Like-"

"Nope. Too much information," She held up her hand.

"Sorry."

"So, you like girls or only Princess?"

"I like girls and boys but Princess is the only girl I've ever liked this much."

"Okay," Buttercup nodded.

"Okay? You don't care?"

"Bubbles, you're my sister. I will love you no matter who you love. I don't care that Princess almost killed us when we were kids. We all got over it, right? I mean look at us and the Rowdyruff Boys! We hated each other but now Boomer is your best friend, Blossom is Brick's girlfriend, and Butch is my," Her voice trailed off.

She sighed, "You know how we always say 'I love you' to each other and how sometimes he kisses my cheek? Like it's all platonic and shit, right?"

"Yeah, like how he kissed your head earlier."

"Yeah! Well over the summer it started making me feel different. When he kissed me my stomach felt weird and it happens when he says he loves me. His kisses burn but in a good way and," She looked up at me, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You like him," I teased.

"Shut up," Her face flushed.

"You like him so much! Oh my God, that's adorable!"

"Bubbles," Buttercup hid her face, "I don't want to like him! I like being his friend! Besides what if he doesn't like me back? Then I'll lose my best friend."

She was so oblivious. Why couldn't she see what everyone else saw? Butch didn't look at her as if she was just another one of the guys. His eyes went soft, his smirk turned into a genuine smile, and the way he gazed at her was like he thought she was from a whole other world. When their eyes met, when they laughed together, even when they simply sat next to each other we could all feel it. Love radiated off of them and filled everyone's hearts. No one could look at them and not smile. They were so deep in love and they couldn't even see it. I would give anything for Princess to look at me the way Butch looked at my sister. I wanted to ask her what it was like to be friends with the person she loved but the moment was gone. She was closing off her emotions already.

I decided to change the subject instead, "You won't tell Blossom or the Professor, will you?"

"No, I won't tell them. You can tell them when you're ready."

"Thank you, Buttercup. For listening."

She grinned, "I always will."

\--

"So," Boomer fell into step beside me, "How'd it go with Peanutbutter?"

"I heard that!" Buttercup smacked the back of his head. She ran over to Butch. They always looked so happy to see each other.

"It went great but I'm so glad the day is over."

The halls were anything but quiet as students filed out of classrooms, talked to their friends, and opened up their lockers. Boomer and I walked in silence, both of us too tired to even speak, but we didn't need to talk to know where we were heading. Clara would be waiting for us by her locker like she always did at the end of the day. Even if Boomer did want to talk I couldn't be bothered. I was busy listening for Princess's voice but I ended up finding Kim's instead.

"Oh my God! Did you hear about the new kid? Ashley has Biology with her and she told me that she asked the teacher to use male pronouns but she's a girl!"

Her friend, Lisa, replied with, "Good thing she's in biology! She has to learn that you can't change genders!"

"She's such a freak!" Kim laughed.

I tuned them out. I don't remember her being this mean. She used to be my best friend, Clara's too, and I told her everything. She said she would be there for me no matter what but she lied. Kim told me she wanted nothing to do with me after I told her I was bisexual. She said I betrayed her but all I did was share my deepest secret with her. It wasn't my fault that I loved girls the same way she loved boys. It's not my fault that she thought I was only ever nice to her because I wanted her to be my girlfriend. That wasn't true!

Clara couldn't believe we used to be friends with someone like her. She hated her for treating me the way she did. The last day they hung out was on Clara's 15th birthday. We were having a sleepover at her house and I arrived late because Blossom wouldn't get out of the bathroom. When I got to Clara's room Kim stopped me. She told me I had to go. I wasn't allowed there because I might try kissing them or something. She outed me in front of Clara but unlike Kim her reaction was the same as Buttercup's. Kim made her choose between us. When she chose me over her she told Clara to "have fun with the _freak_." That's what Kim saw me as now. A freak.

"I'm okay. This is okay," I mumbled to myself, trying to forget Kim's words.

"What was that?" Boomer asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Clara slammed her locker shut, "How did it go with Buttercup?"

"Great! She's totally cool with it!"

"See? I told you she would be!"

We all made our way out the door. Boomer floated above us because he hated walking in front of us or behind us since the sidewalk wasn't built for three. Who needed Kim when I had these guys? Clara and I were always close but losing Kim only strengthened our friendship. Boomer came a little later. Last year to be exact but our friendship was just as strong. He is the only person Clara has ever given a second chance to and I'm so glad she did because we made a great team.

Boomer and I walked Clara home. We then flew in my home's direction where he left me. I was usually the last one home because my sister's flew the entire time. I didn't have to walk Clara home but she lived near Mojo's place and I didn't trust him one bit. I doubt he'd ever try to kidnap the best friend of a Powerpuff Girl _and_ a Rowdyruff boy, his own son nonetheless, but just in case.

I opened the front door and the noisy house filled the quiet neighborhood outside. There were things clattering in the kitchen and music played loudly in the dining room which meant Buttercup was cooking tonight. She always made such a mess. The buzzing from my father's lab traveled up the stairs and into the living room. I wondered what he's making this time. I heard laughing as I got closer to our bedroom. I walked in to find Brick and Blossom studying. If you call making out on her bed studying that is. She was lucky the Professor was busy. They both greeted me quickly and went back to what they were doing. I fell onto my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Don't fall asleep, Bubbles! You'll mess up your sleep schedule," Blossom warned. I didn't even want to sleep until she told me not to. I shut my eyes and started to fall asleep but the vibrating in the pocket of my jacket woke me up. It was a text from Boomer;

_4:30 PM  
Boomer: Party Saturday night at the Gangreen Gang's place. Wanna go? Clara said no and I thought I'd ask you in advance so you can pick an outfit (I know how long it takes you)_

_4:31 PM  
Me: Aren't their parties only for villains? And it doesn't even take me whole week!_

_4:32 PM  
Boomer: Yup!_

_4:33 PM  
Boomer: It took you a month to decide on what to wear today_

_4:34 PM  
Me: Oh right lol but you aren't a villain anymore and I'm not one either so how are we supposed to get in?_

_4:36 PM  
Boomer: I still get invited to all their parties, Bubbles. Once a villain, always a villain. You'll get it in because you'll be with me, duh!_

_4:37 PM  
Me: I don't know..._

_4:38 PM  
Boomer: Princess will be there ;)_

Of course he would use her to get me to go. She was my only weakness and she's probably the reason Clara didn't want to go.

_4:40 PM  
Me: Fine but we're only staying for a little!_

_4:41 PM  
Boomer: Awesome! I've gotta go. Butch is home and he's being weird gotta see what's up. Talk to ya later_

"Dinner is ready," Buttercup shouted. Blossom and Brick were quick to get out of the room but I didn't want to get up. I stayed on my bed. I tried to stay awake but I was too tired and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The house shook to the beat of the song and if the windows weren't made of saran wrap they would've shattered. It was smaller than I remembered but that was probably because the last time I was here I was five. Houses always seem bigger when you're little. It still smelled the same but I didn't blame them for the that. For a group of teens and young adults they were quite clean. The mess in here was due to their guests and the smell was due to the fact that they lived at the dump.

No amount of air fresheners or scented cleaning supplies could get rid of the odor. It would get worse tonight from all the garbage left over from the party. Every villain in town was here. From Kitty, that evil cat, to Him. Even villains from out of town were here like Harley Quinn and Lex Luther. Boomer ditched me the moment he saw Harley so I was just a lonely wallflower. That is until I find Princess but all these people made it hard to find her. She had to be here though because she never missed a party at the Gangreen Gang's place. Ace was one of her best friends. Maybe if I found Ace I would find her.

I couldn't see over everyone's head. Curse these short legs of mine! I flew off the ground and not even five seconds later I heard, "Oh my God, Ivy! Look! It's Bubbles!"

"Shh! Don't talk so loud, Harley. Super heroes aren't supposed to be here," Boomer explained.

"Oops, sorry," Harley apologized, "I just love her! Ain't that right, Ivy? You think I could meet her, Puddin'?"

He whispered loud enough for me to hear over the booming music, "Bubbles, I know you heard that."

"What ever are you talking about, _Puddin'_?" I teased.

"Come on, Bubbles. I'm trying to make a good first impression here."

I spun around to look at them and smirked, "You haven't got a chance, Boomer."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Look at the way Ivy is looking at Harley," He turned his head to her, "Now look at how Harley is looking back at Ivy. You see it?"

He sighed, "Yeah. I see it."

I shrugged at him. I was going to share my condolences when I saw a familar red cloud of curls making it's way across the room. Oh, how I've missed those curly locks of hair. She looked so beautiful tonight but she always did. Tonight she had on her best dress and prettiest shoes. I looked horrible compared to her but that wasn't going to stop me from trying to talk to her.

I glanced at Boomer, who had already begun talking to someone else, and flew over to her side of the room. She wasn't much of a wallflower. People, mostly boys, flocked to her. She was the lantern and they were the moths. I guess that made me one too because I couldn't keep myself away from her. I landed on the sticky floor a few feet away and she saw me. She was... smiling? That was a change of pace. She had grown to like flashing me her infamous scowl. I didn't think I'd ever see the shine of her perfect grin ever again.

Princess shoved her way through the ring of people and walked over to me. She stumbled over her own feet. Something spilled out of the green cup in her hand as she struggled to keep herself from falling. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around my neck and held my body very close to her's, putting all her weight on me. Her gaze was fixed with mine and she blinked slowly. The smell of alcohol engulfed us as she spoke.

"Bubbles! You're here," She was happy.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Of course! Let's party!" She pulled at the sleeve of my sweater. She moved back and almost fell but regained her balance. She was so drunk. That explains why she smiled at me. A sober Princess would never do that nowadays.

"I think you should lay down," I suggested.

"No, I want to party!" She shouted. Everyone raised their cheap plastic cups and cheered. I caught Ace's eye while I scanned the room for Boomer. He inclined his head towards the hall.

"My room's the first one on the left." I nodded at him.

"Come on, Princess," I tugged her along.

She stepped on people's feet and knocked over their drinks when she bumped into them but she only giggled when they complained. We entered Ace's room and shut the door behind us. I ignored the lewd posters he had up on the wall as Princess climbed onto the bed. She dropped her head onto the pillow and groaned. I wasn't sure if I should stay or go but I knew it was safer if I stayed with her. At least until Ace could take care of her. I sat beside her and listened to her breathing. I felt her hand on top of mine.

"Bubbles, lie down with me," She hummed.

I hesitated for a moment. Princess stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes. I couldn't resist it. She put her arm around my waist like she always did when we lay in bed together. A wavy curtain of hair fell in front of her eyes shielding them from me. Were my blue eyes as beautiful to her as her's were to me? What did she think of when she saw me? All I could see were the sunsets buried in her curls and the chocolate melted to make her sparking brown eyes. The freckles on her face, like I've already said, made the stars look dull. I only saw sweet things when I looked at her.

"Princess?" I brushed the hair out of her face. She was asleep.

I flopped onto my back. Of course she was asleep. Why would she stay up just to look at me? I wasn't anything special. Nothing about me says 'orginal' but if Blossom were here she'd say, "Having both blonde hair and blue eyes is a very rare combination, you know? Also you have powers! So you are very unique!" She doesn't understand that I don't mean my eyes, hair, or powers. I mean me. The person I supposedly am, my personality. Nothing about me screamed, 'Hey! Look at me!'

Princess had that. She stood out from the rest of us. Her head was always held high, she walked with such confidence, and when she walked into a room everyone noticed. She demanded people's attention and got it without even trying. How on Earth did she ever decide I was worth her time?

"Bubbles," I heard her mumble.

I turned my head to look at her and before I knew what was happening, I was tasting alcohol on my tongue. Her lips were pressed firmly against mine. She tasted of bitter juice and pizza but I didn't care. I missed this so much that I kissed her back. Any flavor would've been fine as long as I got to kiss her again. Something in the back of mind kept bugging me. This was wrong. Taking advantage of her while she was drunk was wrong. Her lips left mine and when I felt them on my neck I pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't do this," I told her.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Don't you want this?"

"Yes but not like this. Not when you're drunk and not thinking straight."

She laughed, "Bubbles, in case you haven't noticed there isn't really anything straight about me."

"You know what I mean, Princess. I can't do this when you're just going to regret it in the morning."

Her eyes narrowed at me. The atmosphere shifted as her face contorted into a mixture of hatred and betrayal, "You know what I regret, Bubbles? I regret the entire summer! I regret us!"

"No you don't," I muttered. She was lying. She had to be.

"Yes I do! I regret being with you because if I hadn't nothing would've changed! I hate you, Bubbles!" She yelled.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to see if I still felt the same and you know what? I don't! I hate you! I want to be straight! I don't want to like you! I don't want to like girls! I hate you, Bubbles!" Princess picked up the pillows and threw them at me.

"Stop it!"

"I hate you! I hate you," She repeated. She rolled up the blanket and chucked it at me. After I eye beamed it to ashes I flew over to her. I pinned her down on bed and hovered above her.

"I despise you!" She growled.

"You're lying."

"I hate you, Bubbles! I can't stand you!"

"Liar!" I screamed.

"Get off of me!" She ordered.

"Tell me you're lying," I begged, "Please!"

"Go away! I hate you! Go away, Bubbles!"

"No!" I refused.

"Bubbles, come on," Boomer's voice came from the door. Ace was there too. He actually looked sympathetic. Did he know about us? Did Princess talk to him about me? I lifted myself off of her and floated over to them.

"I'm sorry," I said to Ace. I didn't know why I was saying it but I felt like I had to. Princess's muffled sobs were behind us. All I wanted to do was tell her it was going to be okay but I was the problem. I didn't think it would be okay. I wasn't going to be okay. Ace gave me a small, sad smile and left our side. He closed the door behind us and suddenly I felt so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom sounded so far away when she called my name but I knew she was only on the other side of the room. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Boomer flew me home and when he said goodbye, I ignored him. I was embarrassed about what he saw. He had probably heard the whole thing too. He would understand. He knew why I hadn't talked to him on the way here. I wish Blossom and Buttercup would leave me alone like he had. I wish the Professor hadn't made that force field around Townsville so I could fight the monsters trying to get in. I wanted to punch something.

Going to that party was a mistake. Princess was a mistake. What did I expect? My entire existence is a mistake! I was supposed to be a normal little girl but the Professor accidentally added chemical X. I want to be normal! Maybe if I was normal Princess would love me. Who am I kidding? A girl as perfect as Princess would never love me. I thought she did but I was wrong. My happiness was a lie. I wished we had never spoken that day on the beach. I wished I could go back and tell myself how stupid I'd feel two months later when she'd tell me she hated me. I was stupid to think she could change for me.

"Hey, Blue," Buttercup called out, "I know you're awake. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," I said into my pillow.

"It might make you feel better," Blossom suggested.

"Is this about who I think it's about?" Buttercup questioned.

"Yes."

"You know who this is about?" Blossom asked Buttercup. I didn't hear her reply so I assumed she nodded at her. 

There was no reason to tell Blossom anymore. There was nothing to say about it. She'd be better off not knowing anyway. I can hear her now. Yelling at me for dating her. Telling me I'm better than her, I can find better, she doesn't deserve me but Blossom's wrong. I'm not better than her. I can't find any better. I don't deserve Princess. I'm not worth anything to anyone. No one will ever love me the way I thought she did. Blossom will tell me I'm better off without her but I won't be. I'll never be happy as long as she's gone.

I'm not worth anyone's time. Not even my sisters wanted to spend the Summer with me. They were too busy hanging out with their friends and having fun without me. Boomer was off with his parents. That must've been more fun than being with me. Clara went off on vacation and had such a great time she didn't even bother to think of me. I wasn't worth a damn to people. They didn't care about me. They all loved me when I killed monsters for them, when I caught the bad guy, but when I'm just a normal girl they don't care. I wish I had been born normal. Then they'd love me just the same as anyone else.

Sleep, I thought. It was the only time I could feel okay. When I was almost dead but wasn't. I couldn't feel anything while I was asleep. My sisters wouldn't bother me if I was. Blossom had already gone back to sleep as if she was tired of trying to get me to talk. Buttercup was slouching against the headboard of her bed, trying to stay awake but obviously losing the war against sleep. I didn't blame them for being tired of me. I was boring. Maybe that's why Princess hates me. I'm too boring for her.

"Blue?" Buttercup whispered.

"Yeah, BC?"

"I'm here," She affirmed, "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."  
I didn't reply but I believed her. I believed every word she said and I fell asleep feeling a little better knowing that Buttercup would always be there for me. No matter what happens, she'd be there for me.

—-

"Bubbles, get up," Blossom requested. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"You've been in bed all morning and spent the entire day yesterday in our room! Get up!" She ripped the warm cover off my body.

"Fuck you," I cursed under my breath.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Blossom, she had a rough night," Buttercup noted.

"That doesn't give her an excuse to talk to me that way! She can't stay in bed all day again. It's Monday! She needs to get up and go to school!"

"I don't want to talk to go," I muttered.

"Get up, Bubbles!" She grabbed my arm and pulled it. She forced me towards the door.

"Leave me alone, Blossom!" I yelled.

"No, you have to get up!"

I yanked my arm back, "Go away!"

"No! Tell me what's wrong! Why are you being like this? The Bubbles I know wouldn't be moping around like this."

"The Bubbles you know?" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blossom looked at Buttercup who shrugged.

"You don't know me! In all the years we've been alive you know nothing about me, Blossom. The Bubbles you know is a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not that pathetic happy-go-lucky girl you think I am! I spent years, years, being depressed and no one could even see it! I was dying from the inside out and nobody could even tell! All you cared about was protecting the city and all you cared about was fighting."

"I'm sorry," Buttercup apologized.

I spoke softly, "Neither of you cared enough to see it."

"Bubbles, I'm sorry," Blossom reached out to hug me but I stepped away.

"No, don't touch me. I want to be alone."

"But—"

"Okay, we'll leave you alone. Come on, Blossom," Buttercup pushed out of the room but stayed behind.

I picked up the the blanket and crawled back into bed. I didn't want to see anyone. I needed more time to be alone. A few more days before I have to face the girl who broke my heart. I don't want a million questions from my friends about it yet.

"You can't hang on to her forever, Blue," Buttercup told me and walked away.

I could hear them talking to the Professor downstairs. Buttercup was telling him that something happened at the party. When Blossom mentioned my depression I could almost feel his heart break with the silent 'oh' that escaped his mouth. He never wanted us to feel the way he had before we were born. The emptiness he had felt without children, I assumed, felt the way I did without Princess. All I wanted was to be okay again.

—-

It was Monday morning again. I got ready as usual, ate breakfast as always, and rode in the car as the Professor took us to school. I hadn't spoken much to my sisters since or our father since Sunday. We were sitting in the car in silence so loud it made me wonder why on Earth I would ever want to be alone. When he stopped I rushed out before he could say anything to me. I couldn't bare to see the concerned gleam in his eyes, the forced smile on his lips, or his 'have a good day' that was his attempt at trying to act normal until I was ready to talk.

I walked quickly through the halls. I wanted to stay out of people's way. I wanted to be invisible. Avoiding my friends would be easy until Photo when I had to spend an entire period with Clara and lunch where they would all be. Don't even get me started on how much I was dreading English with Princess.

I have to get over her. There was no point in being hung up on a girl that didn't love me back. She hated me and regretted me. I had to accept it and move on. I knew I had to. It was the only way I could get better, to not rely on someone else for my happiness, but thinking about being with anyone but her made me sick. She was the only one I wanted. If I couldn't be with her then not being with anyone seemed like the better option. I could probably love again but I will never love anyone the way I loved her. She was everything to me.

 _She doesn't mean anything to me. She doesn't mean a thing_ , I repeated the lie over and over again in my head.

"Bubbles!" Clara and Boomer were at the end of the hall.

I stopped and stared at them. Clara tilted her head, puzzled by my reaction. Running passed them wasn't going to be fast enough. I lifted myself off the ground and flew away. Clara shouted after me but I kept flying. Once I was near my first class I stepped back onto the floor to walk like everyone else. I had only taken a few steps when I heard Kim's voice. Then I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"If you want to be a boy why are you wearing nail polish? Boys don't wear nail polish! At least act like the gender you want to be," She said as if it were obvious.

"Just leave me alone," The unfamiliar voice was quiet and hard to hear, even for me.

They were scared. What was Kim doing to them? Against my better judgement, I followed the sound of their voices. So much for staying out of everyone's way. I'm still a super hero, right? I need to protect the people that are afraid. I pushed through the crowd that had surrounded them. When I reached them I saw someone I didn't know in the middle of the hall and staring at the ground. Kim was in front of them, teasing and shoving them. 

"Hey!" I got their attention. I put myself in between them and pushed Kim back to make the gap bigger.

"Ooo, now the lesbian wants to fight," Kim laughed.

"Leave them alone."

"Or what?" She challenged me.

I extended my glowing fist to her, "Or I'll blast your face off."

"I fucking dare you," Kim glared at me. The blue light around my clenched hand glowed brighter. People around us looked both excited and terrified. It wasn't everyday I got into fights.

"What are you doing?" I heard Buttercup coming closer.

"She won't leave them alone. I'm tired of her bullying people," I explained, "She deserves to get hurt."

"Bubbles, this isn't you. You can't stoop down to her level."

"Watch me," I kept my fist pointed at Kim.

"You know," Kim started, "I always thought you'd be the gay one, Buttercup. I mean with all the athletic stuff and short hair. You look like you'd rather get the P than the D. If you know what I mean." The crowd around us stepped back. Buttercup's fingers curled into her palms. Her eyes went dark as she turned on her heels to look at Kim.

"Say it again," She dared her. Her voice was low and menacing.

"I-I'm sorry," Kim stuttered. There was fear in her eyes. All three of us Powerpuff Girls had a temper but Buttercup's was the worst. Kim should've known better than to anger her. I lowered my arm as Buttercup raised her's in a flash of green.

"You ever mess with my sister, or anyone else, again and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life in the hospital. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Leave," Buttercup ordered. Kim left quickly and with a single glare from my sister, the group started to leave too.

I turned to the person behind me, "You okay?"

"Yeah," They nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"AJ," They told me.

"Oh, you're the new kid."

"Hey," Buttercup got his attention, "If she ever messes with you again you come find me or Bubbles. It would be an honor to give that girl a punch or two."

AJ chuckled, "I'll definitely do that."

"See you at home, sis."

"See ya'," I waved goodbye to her. The bell rang and most of the people still in the halls started to run to class. Where the hell were teachers during this time?

"Thanks again," He mumbled.

"No problem."

We walked together for a while before I spoke again, "Sooo, you got any friends yet?"

"Not really," He shook his head.

"Oh. When's your lunch?" I asked.

"Sixth period."

"Cool, mine too. Want to have lunch together?" Maybe he could distract me from all my friends. Maybe he could be a new one. I needed someone I could just start over with. No secrets. No lies. Just a friendship built on trust and truths, right from the beginning.

His smile stretched wide, "I'd love that."

—-

"So, Bubbles, you really a lesbian or was Kim just being a bitch?" AJ asked.

We were sitting at the table that was usually empty. It was a few tables away from my friends. They all kept shooting glances over here and waving me over but I refused to go sit there. I wanted to have lunch with AJ and make a new friend. They could have one lunch day without me. It wasn't like I was missed much anyway. Boomer and Clara seemed to be having a good time, laughing and joking. Something was off though. The way they were looking at each other was different from what I remembered. I could see the pink tint on Clara's face. Was I really gone for so long that I missed my best friends falling for each other? Or I was too absorbed with Princess to even notice that they've always admired each other that way?

"Earth to Bubbles," He waved his hand in front of me.

"Hmm?" I looked back at him.

"If you want to go back to your friends, it's fine. I can be alone."

"No. I got distracted but I want to have lunch with you, start a truthful friendship from the beginning. What was your question?"

"Are you really a lesbian?"

"I'm bisexual. I know, I know. It's not a real sexuality," I rolled my eyes. I expected him to say that. People rarely believed me.

"I'm guessing you get that a lot, huh?" He sipped from the water bottle he had.

"All the freaking time! Most people never believe me!" I exclaimed.

"I believe you," He stated.

"You do?" I stopped picking at my food to concentrate on him.

"Of course!"

"Why? I mean, thanks but why?"

He grinned as he screwed the cap back onto the bottle, "Because I'm bi too."

"No way?! That's so cool! I've never met anyone else who was bi before!"

"You've never met a gay person?"

"Yeah but not bisexual! Not someone who likes both boys and girls! This is the greatest day of my life," I scrunched up my eyebrows, "Well second best day of my like."

"What was the first?" His words were muffled by the chunks of burger in his mouth.

"I don't want to bore you," I shook my head and looked back down at my peas. Does anyone even like these things? School vegetables always taste so weird.

"What was it about?"

I shrugged, "A girl I met during the summer. No big deal or nothing."

"Princess, right?" He questioned.

My head snapped back up so fast I got dizzy, "What?"

"So it is Princess?" AJ's eyes widened.

"H-how do you..." My voice trailed off as someone walked by our seats.

"Wild guess. What happened between you two?" Wild guess? How wild could that guess actually be? There had to be some sort of reasoning behind it.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It didn't mean anything."

"Right, so the sad look in your eyes means nothing too? I'm not here to judge you. We're going to be friends, right? Start a truthful, honest friendship remember?"

I sighed, "Fine but you can't tell anyone. I don't care if they find out about me being with a girl but she's not out. I don't even think she wants to be."

AJ drew an X on the left side of his chest, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

I patted the seat beside me and he quickly moved to my side. I told him everything. From the times she tried to kill me, to this past Summer, and ended on the party. I told him about the way Princess made me feel and how she told me I made her feel. How she completely changed her mind and told me she hated me now. He was quiet for what seemed like forever.

"She's lying. She doesn't hate you," He finally spoke.

"How would you know? She doesn't tell anyone about me."

"A girl like that doesn't just give herself to anyone, Bubbles. She might say she hates you but trust me, she doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Princess can literally have anyone she wants, right?"

"Right," I agreed. It was true. She could have anyone.

"But she chose you. Out of everyone in the entire school she chose you. You've gotta mean something to her, dork. The party is probably the reason she hasn't been here lately too. By the way that's why I figured it had to be her."

"She hasn't come to school? Since when?"

"Um, Tuesday. I think?"

"Oh." We were quiet for the rest of our lunch. When it came to be the time to leave we each went in the opposite direction but made plans to have lunch together tomorrow too.

I could hear my friends' faint voices calling out my name but I was too busy thinking. Was Princess missing school because of what happened at the party? She's upset about it too? If she's upset about it then maybe she does care about me. Maybe AJ is right and she was lying. I have to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Strange seeing you here, Bubbles. Can I help you?" None of my friends lived on this side of the City. I had never seen the tall woman who stood in the doorway but her red curls gave her identity away.

"Hello, Mrs. Morbucks. Is Princess home?" I asked.

"Yes, she is but I don't believe she wants to see any—"

"Who is it, mother? Lisa again? Tell her what I said yesterday!" Princess came closer but halted when she saw me, "Bubbles?"

"Hey," I held up my hand.  
Mrs. Morbucks slowly stepped back and left us alone. Princess stood a few feet away. Almost like she was afraid to come near me. She was wearing pajama pants and an old T-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. This was nothing like the well put together girl everyone always saw her as. She still looked as beautiful as ever though.

"Hey," She walked over to me and leaned on the door frame. I got temporally distracted by the freckles on her cheeks but stopped counting them when she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"AJ told me you haven't been to school and I just wanted to see if you were okay. Soo... Are you okay?"

"I told you I hated you and you still came over to check on me?" 

"I tried convincing myself not to but I just can't stay away from you," I admitted.

"Bubbles, about what I said—"

"I know you said to leave you alone but I needed to make sure you were okay and now that I see you are, I'll go away. I'm sorry for bothering you," I interrupted, "Goodbye."

"Bubbles!" She called out when my feet touched the path below her front steps. I faced her again. I couldn't ignore her even if I tried.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Um, my mom's making pasta. Chicken Alfredo, your favorite right? If you want to you can, uh, stay for dinner? If you would like to that is," She bit her lip and reached up to twirl her hair. She did that when she was nervous but she put her hand down when she remembered it was in a bun.

"I don't eat—"

"Chicken, I know. It's vegan so the chicken is made of soy protein or whatever. She's been really into vegan stuff lately," She rolled her eyes.

"I'll only stay if you want me to." We were quiet for a moment. She was contemplating whether or not she wanted me to stay. She was going to say something when her mom came back.

"Bubbles, you're still here! Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Princess would love to have a friend over. Wouldn't you, darling?" Mrs. Morbucks grinned at her daughter. Princess glanced at her before turning back to me and smiling.

"Yeah, she should stay."

"Wonderful! Come in when you're ready!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Morbucks. I just have to make a quick call to my dad."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" She said and quickly left.

"Who are you going to tell him you're having dinner with? You know you can't tell him it's with me," Princess reminded me. Although I really didn't need the reminder.

"I'm not calling him. I'm calling Buttercup. She knows about you."

"You told her?"

"Yes."

"So what is she supposed to tell your family?"

"I'm going to tell her to tell them I'm having dinner with Boomer. Then I'm going to call him and tell him that when Blossom calls to lie for me."

"Boomer knows too?!" She shouted, "How many people did you tell?"

"Four. Clara, Boomer, Buttercup, and AJ. Although I'm pretty sure Butch knows but I didn't tell him directly."

"Then who told him!?"

"I think he was listening when I was telling Buttercup. I mean he was outside but with super hearing you can listen through doors pretty easily."

I held up my hand to stop her from talking when I heard Buttercup's voice on the other line, "Hey, Blue. What's up?"

"Buttercup! Hey, I need you to cover for me."

—-  
Princess's POV

I guess I'll never really know why a girl like her decided to waste her whole summer with a girl like me. A selfish, rich, bitch like myself doesn't deserve the love she gives me. I wanted to hang on to the summer forever because I knew once school started we couldn't be a couple. When it finally began I was both sad and relieved. She could finally have a reason to leave me. I wanted her to move on but she wouldn't give up. I had to make her hate me.

That's why I've been ignoring her. That's why I told her I hated her and that I regretted all that we had but I was lying. I don't regret anything about us. Even now that I've told her all those lies, she still came to see if I was alright. How can I hate someone as nice and selfless as her?

I can't let go of her so easily but I know she'd be better off without me. I may never find a girl who loves me more than my money, who thinks I'm beautiful inside and out, or who will stay by my side even when I tell them I want them to go away. No one as wonderful as Bubbles will ever love me again. I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone but her. No one in this world could make me accept myself like she does.

"Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Morbucks! It was great!" Bubbles told her, carefully setting down her fork.

"You're very welcome, Bubbles! You girls can go upstairs if you'd like. I'll clean this up."

"Thanks, mom," I said getting up from my seat and leaving the room.

"Thank you, again," Bubbles followed quickly behind. Why hadn't I worn something nice today? She probably thought I looked like a mess. 

She was admiring all the stuff we had. I suppose to anyone else this house would seem amazing but to me it wasn't all that great. I think that's what happens when you're rich. Nothing seems amazing anymore. Since I was ten I haven't looked at anything the way Bubbles is looking at my things. With a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. Nothing, no one, had interested me in seven years but then I met Bubbles. I felt the sparkles in my eyes when I looked at her. I felt them shining just for her. I could see her's doing the same for me.

I loved the summer nights where she would hold my hand and we'd watch the stars on the beach. I loved catching her watching me instead. The twinkling stars were nothing compared to the shimmer in her eyes. I can't go to the beach anymore without thinking of her. The sand reminds me of her hair. Although it's not as soft. The ocean reminds me of her eyes but I wouldn't mind if she drowned me in those blue irises. I missed her but I didn't want to. I need to leave her before she leaves me. I don't think I could handle her leaving me. She would break me but I'd rather be broken than break her. That's what will happen when she realizes how horrible I really am.

When we reached my room I let her in first. Her eyes widened, "You're room is huge!"

"It's about the same size as your room," I reminded her. I've only been inside her room once but I still remember it. They really were the same size.

"Yeah but you don't share yours with two other people! Look at this bed! It looks so comfy!"

"Want to try it out?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow at me, "Not like that you creep! I mean do you want to sit down." She giggled and went over to my bed. God, I missed the sound of her laugh.

 _No, stop it. You can't do this to her again. Don't let her in. Don't let her know you still like her_ , I told myself.

"Princess," Bubbles patted the bed, "Sit with me?" Maybe I should kick her out. I've already been so mean to her. What's one more time?

"Bubbles, I think," My voice faded away.

The innocent way she tilted her head at me and the cute smile she was giving me made me give in. How could anyone say no to that beautiful face? I jumped onto the bed next to her. We sat there in silence for a long time. It wasn't awkward at all. It was comforting. I was happy just having her here with me. I missed the comforting silence between us. Lately it's been too weird.

"Why do you hate me?" She blurted out. Crap. I was hoping that wouldn't come up but...

"I don't," Lying was so hard. Especially with her.

I don't know how many times I've wanted to text her or call her. How many times I got in trouble with my parents just so they could take away my phone. To keep myself away from her. It was working for a while but then I saw her at the party. At first I wanted to drink to forget but it wasn't working. Then I thought, 'Hey! What if I lead her on and then lie to her?' I felt so horrible afterwards.

I was sure she would hate me and pretend like I didn't exist. When she didn't come to school I worried but I figured she must still be sick from the party. When Tuesday came around and she was still gone I found her friends to talk to them. Boomer told me it was my fault and Clara told me I didn't deserve her. She's so right. I don't deserve Bubbles and I wanted her to realize it too but I didn't want to break her. I didn't think I meant as much to her as she did to me.

"Then why did you say you did?" She sat up straight to look at me.

"I don't understand how someone as sweet as you could like someone as sour as me. You wasted your whole summer and for what? To get your heart broken by the bitch you always knew I was? I wanted to leave you before you left me. Before you realized how horrible I am."

"I don't think you're horrible."

"You should. I'm a bad person, Bubbles."

"I don't think so," She shook her head at me.

"Everyone else does. Why don't you? I hurt you so much. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I know you. I know you volunteer at the animal shelter in Cityville. When you're friends are being mean to someone you tell them that it isn't worth bullying them, and everyone thinks you're calling them worthless, but I know you're doing it to protect the person. You care about people."

"I told you I didn't care about you," My eyes were blurry from the tears I wouldn't let slip out.

"You lied to me because you wanted to protect me from yourself. Princess, I know you're not horrible. I don't care how many lies you tell to try and get me to stay away from you. I will always love you."

"I'll hurt you again," It was the truth. I would hurt her all the time.

"I don't care. I'll love you anyway. Through everything, I will love you." She pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her. This felt good. I missed her so much. I never want to lose her again.

—-  
Bubbles's POV

When she hugged me back I knew she was with me again. I knew she had gotten over everything. We talked about we should do. The first thing I wanted to suggest was to get back together but I didn't say it right away. She was actually the one who asked if I wanted to because she said she did. I, of course, agreed. My family couldn't know and her friends couldn't either. We decided to keep it a secret. I didn't care if it was secret. I was glad to finally have her back.

I was landing in front of my house and noticed the car was gone. The Professor was probably at the office, working late. I took in a deep breath to calm the smile on my face but it wasn't working. I shook body out to make me stop but I wanted to scream it to the world. Blossom couldn't see how happy I was. She would ask to many questions. I smiled harder and squealed to get it out. The door swung open as I reached for the knob. I looked at the person wide eyed.

_No, no, no, why is he here?! I thought._

"I'm sorry, Bubbles," Boomer said. He walked out followed by Brick who didn't even look in my direction. I watched them both leave.

_He couldn't have told her. ___

__"Bubbles," Blossom's voice sent a chill down my spine._ _

___She knows! She knows!_ The voice in my head yelled at me, Run away! I ignored it and slowly turned to face her. I held my breath. She stood in the living room with her eyes narrowed at me and her arms crossed over her chest. Buttercup was beside her, an annoyed expression etched onto her face._ _

__"Yeah?" I asked trying to pretend like I didn't know I was in big trouble._ _

__"We both know you weren't at Boomer's so why don't you fill me in on where you really were?"_ _

__"Stop acting like Boomer didn't just spill the whole thing to you, Blossom. Only moms use mind tricks on their kids and you're not our mother," Buttercup snapped._ _

__"No one is talking to you, Buttercup!"_ _

__" _No one is talking to you, Buttercup_ ," She mimicked back to her in a nasally voice and flopped down onto our couch._ _

__"Such a child," Blossom huffed and looked back at me, "So, Princess, huh?"_ _

__"Yup."_ _

__She gave me a condescending stare, "I just don't see what you see in that girl. It must be something pretty great if you can get over how horrible she was to us."_ _

__I glared at her, "Are you really casting stones here, Blossom? You sound like such a hypocrite! Brick, a Rowdyruff Boy, your boyfriend, has done plenty of terrible things to us!"_ _

__"He's changed!" She argued._ _

__"So has Princess!"_ _

__"Have you seen the way she treats people at school? The bullying she does?_ _

__That's still the same Princess we knew back then. I haven't seen a single thing change!"_ _

__"You're wrong! Her friends are the ones doing it! She doesn't do anything!"_ _

__"That's just as bad! Why doesn't she step in to-"_ _

__"Stop them? She does! You've never seen it because you always leave the scene! Why don't you stop it? You're the super hero! You're the one who loves to protect the people! Why don't you do anything when you see them, huh?"_ _

__"This isn't about me! It's about how you picked that... that..."_ _

__"That what?" I asked through my teeth. She wouldn't say it. The prim and proper Blossom wouldn't dare say the word._ _

__"That bitch as your girlfriend?"_ _

__"I know things about her that you don't! I like her! Really, really, like her!"_ _

__"Oh, you mean liked. She was in the past and that's where she's going to stay."_ _

__"What are you saying?" I questioned. Buttercup stood from her seat._ _

__"Blossom, if you do this you'll only push her away more," Buttercup warned her. She seemed to know what Blossom meant. In the back of my mind I knew it too but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't think she could be that cruel._ _

__"I forbid you from ever seeing her," Blossom ignored Buttercup's stare burning into her._ _

__I glowered at her, "Fuck you, Blossom."_ _

__"You're such a bitch sometimes," Buttercup_ _

__"You can't talk to me that way!" Blossom exclaimed._ _

__"Fine," Buttercup walked towards me, "Don't want us to talk? How's this?" She rose her hand and flicked her off all while pulling me out the door. Buttercup closed it behind us. We both let out a sigh and started to fly away from the house before Blossom came after us. We landed at the park in front of a statue of the mayor._ _

__"What now?" I asked._ _

__"We can stay with the boys?" She suggested._ _

__"I don't think Him or dad would like that very much."_ _

__"Oh, right. Um, Clara's?"_ _

__I nodded, "Clara's."_ _


	7. Chapter 7

Clara's parents, like my father, were rarely home. They worked late and they didn't mind if she had friends over because she was always alone. Being the only child must be the best and worst. I don't think I could go all my life without my sisters. Although right now I would gladly go without Blossom. At least until she calms down.

In all honesty, I didn't blame her for getting angry. I knew how she would react. I prepared for her to yell and scream. Never in a thousand years would I have thought she would actually forbid me from seeing someone I loved. I knew she would be mean but not cruel. She had no right to say those things about her when she's dating the prince of evil! The offspring of two evil men and one of them just so happens to be the devil, the king of all things bad! Her hypocrisy is what made me the angriest.

I could've handled her calling her names and forbidding me was something unexpected but I could've handled it. I was already sneaking around with her anyway. This wasn't going to be something I pushed under the carpet and forgive her for. Telling me I wasn't allowed to see Princess for reasons she let slide for Brick wasn't something I would just forget or get over. She can't control me. She isn't my parent and she needs to learn that she's not our leader anymore. Not while we're living normal lives. When we fight a monster then she can boss me around but we're supposed to be normal now. We are normal now.

"So, what happened with you and Princess tonight?" Clara sat across from me on the couch, setting a bowl of popcorn in front of us.

"Please, no details. I so don't need to know what my little sister does with her girlfriend while they're alone," Buttercup stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"First of all, BC, we're the same age. Second, I wouldn't tell you those amazing details even if you asked and lastly, stop hogging the popcorn!" I reached for the bowl in her hand but she held it above her head.

"Stop that," Clara grabbed the bowl from Buttercup's hands, "If you drop those on the carpet my mother will have a fit."

"Your mom's not even here, dude," Buttercup said taking another handful before Clara handed it to me.

"I know but she can always tell when there's been a mess. You know how mother's are," Her words came out slowly at the end. Like she realized what she was saying a little too late. Buttercup and I froze for a moment. Mothers have always been a touchy subject. We had gotten used to our friends forgetting but sometimes it still hurt to remember we missed out on something they all had.

Clara's mouth was covered by her hands. She looked from Buttercup to me without a word. Her eyes screamed her apology but still she said nothing. Clara was never speechless. That's how we knew she felt terrible about her comment. Buttercup threw a popcorn kernel up into the air and caught in her mouth. Her way of saying 'I'm over it' without actually acknowledging that she was over it or saying it was fine. She hated saying it.

I smiled at my best friend, "So I noticed you and Boomer acting all lovey-dovey today. What's up with that?"

"I'm sorry," She finally spoke.

"Don't try to avoid the question. What's going on with you and Dummy McDumdum?" Buttercup rested her head on the armrest and pulled her feet up onto my thighs. She hated dwelling on situations and Clara got the hint. We were changing the subject because we were over it, but, not really.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I've kinda liked him for a while now," Clara shrugged.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you were into him or at least you would be soon because of your brothers and sisters being so into each other now. I thought you guys were like magnets, being drawn to each other, and I would just be interfering."

"That's ridiculous! I would never go after a guy you liked! That's not what good friends do! Does he like you back? I saw the way he looks at you! He's totally in love with you!"

She blushed, "You think?"

"Oh yeah! Definitely! Want me to ask him about it?"

"As long as you don't mention anything I said and don't tell him I want you to ask him," Clara requested.

"I won't! I swear."

"Cross your heart?"

I traced an X on my chest like AJ had at school, "And hope to die."

"Wait," Buttercup sat up, "Did you say sisters and brothers? Plural? Like all four of us? Why do you think Butch and I are into each other? We're just friends."

"You can't see it, can you?" Clara's expression was both sad and confused.

"See what?"

"The way Butch looks at you. His whole persona changes when he's around you. His eyes sparkle and his cheeks turn red. He actually smiles at you and when I see you look back at him I can actually feel the world stopping for you," Clara paused to see if Buttercup wanted to say anything but she only stared at her.

Clara continued, "I can feel the love you have for each other. I can see it radiating off of you two. You can't see that? You have to be able to feel it because I swear when you laugh together everyone in the room stops talking just to hear how happy you guys are."

"They do?" Buttercup questioned. We both nodded.

It was true. We all loved to hear them laugh together. It wasn't everyday we got to hear Buttercup be happy. Everyone knew what kind of life Butch had as a child and hearing his laugh made us happy knowing he was okay now. Even Kim, who hated all of us, stopped to listen. They were the school's power couple. Even though they weren't even dating. I wished people could see Princess and I the way we saw them.

Clara sighed, "I wished Boomer and I were like that."

"I was just thinking the same thing," I giggled, "Buuut about me and Princess,"

"Oh! Back to my original question! What happened with you guys?"

"Well I went over and her mom invited me to stay for dinner. I stayed and ate pasta. Then we talked."

"Did she show you how mean she really is? Or is she one of those cliche tropes where the person tells you that they hate you and break up with you to save you from themselves?" Clara wondered as she walked into the kitchen.

"The second one," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed, Buttercup, you're a movie trope too! Both of you are actually! Two best friends in love but not knowing it! Yeah, has Disney written all over it!"

Buttercup grabbed a fistful of popcorn and smirked at it, "You know what else has Disney written all over?"

"Don't," I warned but it was too late. Popcorn was already hitting me in the face.

I reached for them and threw some back at her. She returned them to me. We were having a popcorn fight when Clara came back in.

"What are you two doing?! You're getting it everywhere!" She started to pick up the kernels and that's when I got an idea. I looked over at Buttercup who looked back at me at the same time with a crooked grin. Clearly she had thought the same thing. I picked up the bowl of popcorn, we both grabbed some with both hands, and called her name.

"No, wait," Clara pleaded but we threw them at her anyway. She closed her eyes and stood there for a while. Then she burst into laughter. Soon Buttercup and I were laughing with her too.

It felt good to be happy. I liked being happy. I loved being with my friends and Princess. They all made me feel loved. How did I ever think I was alone? Who cares if Blossom hates Princess? Who cares that she doesn't want me seeing her? I should follow Buttercup's example and not dwell on it. I wouldn't forgive her so easily and I wouldn't pretend I wasn't mad but I'm not going to let it bother me. I won't let it bring me down. Maybe the happiness will stay this time.


	8. Chapter 8

We were outside, on the football field, this morning instead of our usual indoor spot. It was different and I wasn't sure we why we hadn't gone inside but I liked it here. The wind blew through my hair and friends were louder but somehow calmer. It was hard to explain but the way they acted outside was different than how they were inside. Inside there was so many people. People who perceived them to be something they weren't but they played along. Out here no one could tell them who to be. Not enough people were out here for them to be pressured into changing themselves.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything they were talking about though. I was busy staring at Princess who was sitting with her friends on the bleachers. She was singing with her friends. A song I didn't really know but her voice made it sound so beautiful that I made a mental note to look it up later. The song ended and their singing stopped. The kids who were listening clapped for them which made her smile. She bowed, dramatically, and spotted me watching her. She flashed a big bright smile at me. I returned it before she sat back down again.

We couldn't talk to each other face to face because her friends was always with her. They'd make such a big deal about it and I didn't want Princess to get hurt. I remember what it was like losing friends but now I have the best friends in the world. All accepting of who everyone is. All loving and caring. They accepted anyone's emotions and identities, no explanations needed. Princess could do so much better than Kim and Lisa or anyone else who was anything like them.

I was still staring at her when I noticed Kim throw a wadded up piece of paper. It fell down and hit someone's head. AJ. I started to make my way over to him as Kim threw another ball of paper. It disintegrate. We all turned to see where the green blast had come from and saw smoke coming from Butch's hand. Buttercup was on the ground, cloud watching. Kim held up her hands in surrender and rolled her eyes at him. I reached AJ while Butch went back to searching for shapes in the sky with my sister. The one I'm still talking to at the moment.

"Hey, stranger. What are you doing here all alone?"

"I didn't want to bother you or your friends," He put his pencil down and turned to me.

I peaked over his shoulder and spotted the drawing he was working on, "You're drawing one of my friends?"

He shut his sketchbook quickly, "Umm."

"Do you like him?" I asked but felt terrible when I remembered what we talked about last night, "Wait. I meant, her. She just told us about this last night, sorry. Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's... Cute," He admitted.

"Do you want to meet her? Come on, I'll introduce you to her! To all of my friends actually!" I stood up and grabbed AJ by the hand. He resisted at first so I dragged him half of the way there but the rest of the way he walked along side of me.

"Guys," I called to get their attention. When they all stopped their conversations I continued, "This is AJ. AJ, these are my friends."

"Hi," AJ held up his hand to greet them.

"This is Robin and her boyfriend Mike," I pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you," They said in unison and giggled.

"Mary and her girlfriend Kristen, Mitch and his girlfriend Susie. She's gender fluid and her pronouns change every now and then but don't worry, she'll tell us what to use," I explained. My friends all smiled at him as I said their names.

"Okay," AJ nodded.

"Joey, Harry, my best friends Clara and Boomer."

"I'm actually her number one best friend," Boomer proclaimed.  
Clara laughed, "You wish!" They started to bicker like an old married couple as I moved on.

"This is Billy and finally, last but most definitely not least, Jade. Jade this is AJ," I glanced at him and raised my eyebrows. The way Clara did when she was trying to say, 'He's cute and likes you.' Jade blushed as AJ shook her hand and stuttered out a hello. Billy, her best friend, made up some excuse about getting to class early for something. He faced us as he was leaving to give Jade a thumbs up. Either he had gotten the hint too or he knew something I didn't. Like Jade thinking AJ was cute which I hope is true.

We all talked for a while longer until the bell rang. We were late but we didn't care. We were all happy just being with each other and even if we got detention it didn't matter because it was worth it. I missed these guys. Not a single detention could make me regret being with them. Clara was telling me about the week I missed at school when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. The ring on his index finger gave it away. It was Boomer. He stopped me but Clara kept walking with the rest of our friends.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I was going to cover for you like you asked but Brick answered the phone before I got the chance. He told me I'd get my powers taken away if I didn't tell the truth and you know he can sense when we aren't. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me. Please," He begged.

"Hmm," I pretended to thought about it, "Only on one condition."

"Anything! You name it!"

"Tell me about you and Clara. I've noticed you two have been giving each other heart eyes. You like her?"

His face went red, "Uhh."

"You said name it! Now spill, Boomer."

He sighed, "Fine. Walk with me, talk with me, babe."

On the way to school he told me all about his crush on Clara. He told me about all the things he loved about her and how pretty he thought she was. He told me he didn't think she liked him back but I told him to take the risk and ask her out, knowing very well how Clara felt. Boomer talked about her with the biggest smile on his face. Even the thought of her made him happy.

I knew what that was like. Anytime I thought of Princess I would be happy. Forget all the bad things she's done to me. I wanted all my thoughts about her to be good ones and that's what I was doing. There was no point in thinking badly of her when we're together and happy. Boomer went on and on about Clara and I listened closely because that's what's he done for me when I talk about Princess. I listened to everything he said until we got to the school building and went our separate ways.

\--

I was walking towards my photo class when my phone vibrated. I hoped the person texting me was the one who I couldn't stop thinking about. Seeing her name on the screen filled my stomach with butterflies.

_11:17 AM  
Princess: Meet me in the girl's locker room ;)_

_11:18 AM  
Me: Omw!_

I turned on my heels and walked in the opposite direction, ignoring Clara at the end of the hall. I texted her quickly explaining where I was going. She didn't respond. I think I made her angry. I shouldn't have skipped class but she couldn't blame me. This was the only time, the only place, we could actually talk without anyone getting suspicious. I would apologize to her later. She'll understand.

Walking was taking too long and I was impatient. So I decided flying was a better option. I zoomed down the stairs and into the locker room. No one was in sight. I shut the door behind me and stepped in farther.

"Princess?" I whispered.

"Boo!" She jumped out at me.

I flinched and took a step back, "Princess!"

"I got you so good!"

"Haha, so funny! Is that all you wanted?" I turned back to the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her.

"No. This is what I wanted," She grasped my hips and pinned me hard against the wall. She leaned down to look me in the eyes. Her breath tickled my skin and I averted my gaze from her stare, for only a second, to glance at her lips. Princess laughed when I gulped and let me go. The playful gleam in her eyes made me nervous. Not knowing what she was doing made me anxious. I thought she wanted to kiss me.

"Do I always have to make the first move, Bubbly?"

"You do not always make the first move," I disagreed.

"Name one time you have ever kissed me. Without me initiating it. Without me telling you to kiss me." I thought back to all the times we've kissed. She had always made the first move. Even when she was drunk. I have never tried to kiss her before she told me to. I didn't think it was a bad thing. I didn't want to kiss her out of no where. I didn't mind when she did it to me though.

"Can't think of one, huh?" Princess smiled.

"No," I muttered, "But I could make the first move if I wanted to."

"Why don't you show me, shortcake?" She patted the top of my head. I smirked at her. I floated above the floor and made myself taller than her. She tilted her head up to watch me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and forced her onto the lockers behind her. The amusement in her eyes never leaving me. My lips hovered over her's this time.

"Well?" She asked, "You gonna kiss me, super girl?"

I crashed my lips onto her's. Her hands landed gently on my waist as she kissed me back. I sank down to the floor. As soon as my feet touched the ground she spun us so that I was the one against the lockers. She kissed me harder, faster, while her hands slipped under my shirt. Her cold fingers felt nice on my hot skin which only got hotter the moment I felt her tongue inside my mouth. Her kisses made my head go blank and made me forget where we were. My hand instinctively traveled to the back of her dress to unzip it when I heard the door open and slam shut. We pulled away from each other to face the person who was now staring at us wide-eyed and jaw dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess twirled her hair around her finger so tight I thought she would pull it out. Her eyes were glued to the person staring back at us. Their eyes wide and jaw dropped. I took a step back. This was a conversation meant for the two of them. Princess had to handle this. It was her friend gaping at us and I didn't know what she wanted to do. Did she want to lie or tell the truth? There weren't many excuses you could use to explain why her tongue was inside my mouth. I was curious as to what she'd tell her. 'A snake bit her tongue and I was sucking out the poison' was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw we were caught but she was too smart to fall for that. Who would ever fall for that?

"What's going on here? Is there something you need to tell me, Princess?" She asked.

"Um, no. I don't think so," Princess shook her head.

"So I didn't just walk in on you kissing Bubbles? You're not sneaking around in the girl's locker room during school hours? Are you guys together or something?"

They were silent again. Princess looked to me for an answer but I shrugged. I didn't want to influence her answer. I wanted to know what she would do. She wanted to keep me a secret, I knew that, but I want to know if she'll try to lie herself out of this. Sometimes I thought she was embarrassed by me. That's why she really didn't want to come out. I embarrassed her. If she can admit to one of her best friends then I'll know this is worth it. Sneaking around, keeping it a secret, and never letting anyone know until she's ready. It'll all be worth it if she admits to this one person.

"Bubbles is my girlfriend," Princess glanced at me.  
Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusions, "How long have you been dating her?"

"Since the Summer," Princess explained.

"Oh. That's cool."

"It is?!" I practically shouted at her. Maybe not all of Princesses friends are assholes after all.

"Of course! I'm not like Kim. I know it seems like I am but I'm really not. She gets so nasty when you disagree with her!"

"So you don't hate me, Lisa? You're not disgusted with me?" Princess asked.

"What?! Are you nuts?! I would never be disgusted with you, Curly! I love you! No matter what, I love you!" Lisa looked at me, "Bubbles?"

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry for all the gross things I've ever said to you. I didn't mean any of it! You know how Kim is. She would make my life a living hell if I didn't go along with it. I know what I've done is horrible and blaming Kim for my actions is no excuse. It's unforgivable. I just want you to know how sorry I am," She apologized.

"Thank you," I smiled. Did I forgive her? No. Could I possibly in the future? Maybe. Lisa really didn't seem like the same person when she was alone. Around Kim she was mean and bossy but now she seemed sweet and understanding. I liked this Lisa better. 

"Thank you, Lisa," Princess hugged her. I could feel how relieved she was that her friend didn't hate her. I'm glad the first person she came out to is supportive. Maybe now she won't be too afraid to come out to other people.

They pulled apart as Princess spoke again, "You have to promise not to tell anyone. This is a secret, okay? No one can know I'm a lesbian and no one can know Bubbles is dating me."

"Don't sweat it, Curly! I won't tell a soul," Lisa grinned, pretending to lock up her lips and throw away the key. 

—-

"Damn it," I muttered.

I grabbed a Q-tip and wiped away my messed up eyeliner. I was nervous. I've been dating her for a while but this was our first real date. One where we weren't hanging out at her house or going to Cityville. This one was in Townsville. Our city. Our home. We were going to the carnival with other people from here. People we knew would probably see us but no one we knew personally. All of Princess's friends were at work and all of mine were at Mitch's. Fridays were the only days we could be alone out in the open world.

On other days I usually hang out at her house until it gets dark. I was there everyday this week except for Tuesday which is when I cook dinner. I wish I could invite her to have dinner with us but Blossom wouldn't like that. She's spoken to me a few times. She's tried to make actual conversations instead of telling me I need to do my chores, homework, or telling me it's time to leave. I haven't made it easy for her though. I only reply with one word or don't reply at all. She hasn't apologized for what she said and I want to hear her say it. I won't just let us forget this. 

"Damn it!" I slammed the mascara onto the counter top.

"Blue, you're going to break the sink again if you don't stop that," Buttercup warned while walking past the bathroom.

"Sorry." I wiped away the mistakes on my eyelid. My phone rang as I started applying my makeup again.

_6:30 PM  
Princess: Lisa and Boomer said they're ready whenever you are :)_

_6:31 PM  
Me: I'll fly over when I'm done!_

I texted her back quickly and continued getting ready. Lisa had volunteered to come along in case we saw someone we knew. She could act like she was hanging out with Princess while I pretended to be with Boomer; he was also coming with us. He was friends with Lisa so this wouldn't be completely awkward. Lisa was really friendly and talkative so she'd fill in the awkward silences. For someone who talks a lot she sure does know how to keep a secret.

It's been a week and a half since Lisa caught us in the locker room. After she left us alone down there we decided sneaking around school wasn't a good idea. We got lucky that time. Lisa could've been someone else. Someone like Kim. It was safer to stay away from each other during school hours. Sometimes when we were in class we'd smile at each other. Sometimes Princess would take the long way to her seat so she could walk past me. She would glide her finger on my arm as she walked on. It was the closest we could get without anyone getting suspicious of us.

I'm not sure how well we can trust Lisa but I'm glad Princess has someone to talk to about this. She can talk(complain) about me with someone and annoy them with all the cute couple stuff we do. I could never talk about the girls I liked. The only crushes I ever mentioned to my friends were the ones that identified as male. I hated not being able to talk about it. Princess had someone to talk to now and even if I don't trust Lisa, she does. My girlfriend has a friend she can be herself around. That's all that matters.

"Bubbles, can you come down here for a moment?" The Professor called. I finished up quickly and flew down to the living room where he sat. I stood beside his chair as he sipped from a silly mug my sisters and I made him for Father's Day when we were little. It was three different colors; Red, blue, and green. It was an ugly piece of crap but he loved that thing. It was his favorite mug.

"Did you need something, dad?" I asked.

"You're going on a date?" He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes."

"With who?" I still hadn't told him about Princess. Now was a good time, I guess. It wouldn't ever be the perfect time. I would be getting married to her in a chapel with him sitting in the front row and I still wouldn't think it was the right time.

"With Princess," I said quietly.

"Princess Morbucks?"

"Mhm."

"Does this mean you're a— What are they called?" He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Like he was calling the word back to him.

"Lesbian?"

"Lesbian! You're a lesbian then?"

"No, dad. I'm bisexual. I like boys and girls but right now I'm dating a girl. If I date a boy it doesn't make me straight and if I date a girl it doesn't make me a lesbian. No matter what gender I'm dating, I'm bisexual. Does that make sense?"

He drank some of whatever was in his mug as he thought about it. He nodded, 

"Yes. I think it makes complete sense. When can I meet her?"

"You're not going to scare her are you?" I laughed.

"I just want to meet the girl that my little girl is dating. I met your Blossom's and Buttercup's boyfriends! She doesn't get to escape because she's a girl!"

"Buttercup doesn't have a boyfriend, Professor," I reminded him.  
His eyebrow furrowed, "She isn't dating Butch?"

"No," I shook my head.

"I thought they were dating... Anyway, have fun on your date. Don't stay out too late," He went back to reading. I started to leave but went back over to him.

"Love you," I kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "I love you too, Bubbles."

I went up stairs to finish getting ready. When I was all done I went back to where the Professor sat and told him I'd be back later. I flew over the houses in my neighborhood until I got to Princess's gated community. I waited for the guard to let me in and walked the rest of the way. It was safer. A lot of villains lived on this side of the City and plenty of the ones who still hated us had motion detectors that shot missiles at us when we flew above them. It never shot at birds, planes, or the Rowdyruff Boys but they could tell when it was a Powerpuff Girl. Buttercup was the one to find that out. I'm not sure how it does that but I'd rather walk than find out. I rang the doorbell when I reached her house and waited for someone to answer it.

"Come on in! The girls and Boomer have been waiting for you!" Mrs. Morbucks exclaimed after opening the door.

"Thanks, Mrs. Morbucks," I smiled and stepped inside. She showed me to their living room where Princess, Lisa, and Boomer all sat together. Princess was the first one to notice me. She stood up and came over to me as her mom left the room. She was a very cheerful woman.

"Hey, Bubbly," Princess kissed my cheek, "You look cute."

"Thanks. You look amazing," I complimented.

She was wearing a flowy red skirt and black crop top. Her hair was down and her makeup was done very well. She looked as if she was heading to a party. I was wearing ordinary jeans and a T-shirt with simple makeup; looking like I was going to a baseball game. Was I under dressed or was she over dressed? Both probably. I didn't own anything between casual and fancy, it was either-or. Princess owned only things that were in-between or fancy. Unless they were Pajamas.

"Ready to go?" Boomer chimed.

"Stop making googly eyes at each other and let's go!" Lisa jumped up, excited.

"Alright, alright," Princess rolled her eyes. She dug through her small purse to get her keys. When she found them she held them in her hand and took mine with her empty one while leading the way out.

"We're leaving mom!" She shouted into the mostly empty house. Her mom came out from the kitchen.

She noticed our hands and smiled, "Back by eleven, Princess."

"Midnight," Princess said.

"Eleven thirty," Mrs. Morbucks negotiated.

"Deal," My girlfriend agreed.

—-

"Thanks," I said to the woman handing me the four corn dogs I ordered. I walked back to my friends who were all sitting at a table. I handed one to each of them and sat next to my girlfriend. Boomer looked around as he took a bite out of it. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of the cotton candy machine.

"You guys want some cotton candy?" Boomer asked us. We glanced at each other before nodding. By the time we had our money out to give to him, he was already ordering them. 

"You didn't have to pay for it," Lisa told him when he came back and handed one to her.

"I know but I wanted to," Her cheeks flushed when he flashed his flirty smile. It was the only way he knew how to smile but Lisa probably didn't know that. They weren't close friends. She thought he was really flirting and he'd let her think that. He didn't care about her feelings. Lisa was just a random friend he barely knew. Boomer's changed a lot since we were kids but that doesn't mean he's empathetic. He only cared about the people he loved. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, Boomer, it's been like two weeks... Did you ask out Clara yet?" Boomer glared at me. I nonchantly continued to eat the corn dog in my hand.

"I did," He replied.

"Oh, what'd she say?"

"We're going out tomorrow."

Lisa groaned, "All the cute boys are always taken. I wanted to at least date one of you Rowdyruffs!"

Princess chuckled, "You and every girl in the city!"

"Even you?" Boomer smirked at her.

Her smile fell. I stared at her, waiting for her answer. I didn't care if she ever wanted to be with one of them. I admit that I find them all extremely attractive but, contrary to popular belief, I never wanted to date any of them. I loved them like brothers and thinking of them in any other way was weird. Princess didn't think of them like that at all. She wasn't really friends with any of them but she was civil to them. She might have wanted to date one of them. Princess thought about her answer. I knew she would never admit it but denying it wasn't something she wanted to do either. We would think she was lying if she did.

Princess smirked, "Why would I want a Rowdyruff Boy when I got myself a beautiful Powerpuff Girl?"

I stopped chewing my corn dog and turned to her. Princess pulled a piece of pink cotton candy off the giant cloud in her hand and stuck it on her tongue. A smile spread across her lips. The lights above us lit up her brown eyes. I could see myself in them, surrounded by the lights, and looking dumbfounded because I wasn't expecting that answer. I was expecting her to say something about her being too gay to even see them as anything more than friends. I could feel my cheeks getting warm under her gaze. I leaned forward to kiss her. I forgot that our friends were even here until Lisa sighed an 'aww' and Boomer mocked her.

I pulled back and spotted something we haven't been on yet, "Um, do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Let's go," She got up, holding her hand out to me.

I held my the cotton candy in one hand and held her's with the other. Her fingers curled around mine. Her skin was soft and even though her nails were long they didn't scratch me. I actually liked her long nails. I loved when she traced circles on my skin with them and made it tingle. Sometimes I even liked when she left scratches on my flesh. It felt good to know I was doing something she liked and the burning from the tears she created only made it better. I wasn't one for pain but she could do anything to me and I'd love it. I was gone. Over the edge.

When we reached the front of the line Princess handed the man at the gate two tickets. He opened it and let us in. She placed her head on my shoulder as it started to move. The silence was comforting. I loved sitting in silence with her to just enjoy her presence. I could memorize this moment and use the memories when I was sad. Her hand traveled up my chest to the back of my neck as we reached the top. The Ferris wheel stopped to let someone else on. I felt her head shift to get a better view of the landscape. We could see all of Townsville from up here. The city lights were bright against the dark night sky and I could even hear the traffic but I don't think Princess could. 

"It's beautiful," Princess said.

"Yeah, you are."

She laughed, "That's so fucking cheesy, Bubbles."

"But it's true," I smiled down at her. She tilted her head up and crashed our lips together. The sweet cotton candy taste on her tongue filled my mouth as I kissed her back. The breeze cooled down my hot face and the smell of funnel cake filled my nose. The cheers from the teenage boys behind us faded away with every kiss Princess gave me.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone tapped my shoulder as I walked through the hall. I turned to see who was trying to get my attention but there was no one there. I was confused until I heard her giggle behind me. She grinned down at me when I faced her. Wasn't she worried she'd be seen with me? Had she forgotten we were in school? If I told her we could be seen by her friends she would go away. I didn't want her to leave. Maybe she was getting over her anxiety of being seen with me and this was one step closer to coming out. I wanted to ask her if she was okay with people seeing her with me but didn't. I wanted her beside me even if it was in the most platonic way. I wanted her here with me.

I smiled back at her, "You're such a child."

"You're a child," She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh, I'm the child? Really?" She put her hands on her head, like antlers, and wiggled her fingers. I put my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue out at her. Someone said 'what the fuck?' and we laughed. My hand knocked into her's when we started to walk so I held them behind my back. I would be too tempted to reach out for her's again. I liked walking with her. It felt like we were the only ones around and no one could bother us. The feeling didn't last long though. A voice like nails on a chalkboard broke my trance.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

Princess stopped in her tracks. I looked up at her to try to read her expression. Her face was blank but her hand slowly reached up for her hair. Kim's friends stood behind her and I saw Lisa in the back. She gave a sympathetic smile when she saw me looking at her. I wish I had told she didn't have to be friends with them. I should've told her she could ditch these people she calls friends and I'd be there for her. I would bring her into my clique just like I did with AJ. Lisa deserved better friends than this.

"N-nothing," Princess stuttered. A crowd started to gather. They all knew Kim's tendency to start fights. Kim shifted her gaze from Princess to me. I scowled at her before she turned back to Princess.

"Then why are you with this shameful display of a superhero? What kind of role model is she to young girls? That it's normal to be gay?" Kim glared at me.

Princess opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was really going to let Kim talk me like that. About _her_ like that! Kim didn't know she was talking about one of her best friends when she talked about me. I wanted to yell it out to her! Tell her that her friend, the one she'd had sleepovers with, was a lesbian! But I won't do that because then she will make Princess's life miserable like she made mine. I'd be the asshole who outed her girlfriend and Princess would be beyond mad at me. So I clenched my jaw to keep me from talking and waited for Princess start lying. I didn't think it would bother me this much but it did. It felt like she was ashamed of me! Every time she lied about us I felt like everything else was a lie too. What was the truth? What did she really want out of this?

"What are you doing with her?!" Kim demanded.

"I'm, um," Princess started.

She looked down at me with an apologetic look in her eyes. I frowned and shook my head. I hated this. Why couldn't she stand up to her? She used to stand up to my sisters and me, super powered humans, when we were kids but she can't stand up to a regular old human being? Her only excuse was that she would be alone if she came out because all her friends would leave but my friends would welcome her. They would be there for her even if they didn't trust her right away. They'd try, like I did with Lisa, because she was with me and they trusted me. I could feel Princess's sad eyes staring at me. Why was she sad? Her life would go back to normal after her lies. Her life would be the same while mine wouldn't because I didn't lie to my friends and everyone around me knew I was keeping a secret that was destroying me.

She sighed, "I'm not with her."

"Right," I muttered.

Princess left my side and went to Kim's, "She's been following me around all morning! I told her to go away but she won't."

I scanned the crowd. I wonder how many of these kids were gay, lesbians, non-binary, etc. I could probably pick them out based on what they're faces were saying. Some were smirking, they were definitely like Kim. Others frowned, glared at Kim, or looked sad. They were like me. Different from what Kim thought was normal. How many of Kim's friends were too afraid to come out and stand up to her? I wanted to know if anyone besides Lisa was a good person. I found her shaking her head at Princess in disappointment. She walked away, leaving us to our argument and Princess to face the consequences.

"Oh my, God. What a stalker," Kim laughed, "What? Are you, like, in love with her? You lesbian freak!"

I am but apparently she isn't in love with me. I pushed my anger(sadness) out of the way and I smiled at Kim, "I'm bisexual actually. You get that, everyone? I like girls just as much as I like boys and I don't care who knows! Tell your friends, moms, dads, grandmas! Hell, go on national TV and tell it to the world!"

"No one is ever going to love you when you're like that."

"You know, Kim, that might be true but I'd rather have no one love me," I glanced at Princess, "Than have someone pretend like they do when they really don't. So keep your princess! I'm over it."

—-

Rumors sure do travel fast in high school. By the time third period came along, everyone knew. Photo would be the first time I'd be seeing one of my friends. I didn't care that people kept staring. I was used to that. I got plenty of attention from saving the world and all. No one who knew me, no one who loved me, would care. This was only going to show me who were the people like Kim and who were the people who were like my friends. I hope there were more people like my friends.

"Bubbles! Holy shit! I just heard what happened! Are you okay?" Clara came into the photo room and sat beside me. Our table was empty today. The girls we usually sat with had decided they didn't want to sit here anymore. There was just a boy sitting across from me now. I didn't know if he cared or not but I didn't want to ask.

"I'm fine," I smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" She looked at the empty seats, "I don't have to kick anyone's ass, do I? Like the ones who fucking moved just because you're bisexual!" She spoke loud enough for everyone in the class to hear her.

"Positive! I'm totally, absolutely fine!"

Clara eyed the boy at our table, "Hey, you!"

He looked up at her, "What?"

"Why are you sitting here?" At least Clara was brave enough to ask things for me.

"Um, because this is my seat?"

"I've been in your room, Jordan, I know what kind of magazines you flip through! If you think sitting here and pretending like you're her friend and asking her for a threesome, you can forget it because that's not happening! Move your ass outta here," Clara ordered. Jordan called her a bitch under his breath and got up, throwing the chair back as he did so. The teacher picked it up as she came in to class.

"Thank you."

"No problem! I'm not going to let creeps like him mess with you. I'll rip their throats out!" Clara scowled at everyone in the room. 

"There's more important things than ripping someone's throat out," I laughed.

"Like what? What could be more important than protecting you?"

I pretended to think, "Hmm... How about your date with Boomer? Since I can blast people away without your help; I would think your date is more interesting. Tell me about it! Where'd you guys go? What was it like?"

Her cheeks blushed, "Well we had dinner at his place before we went to the movies and I met his parents! Which was scary at first because I mean they're villains but Mojo is such a dad! He tells dad jokes, Bubbles! Dad jokes!"

"Yeah, he's super cheesy! What about Him? Is he still as evil as ever?"

"Boomer told me he's usually away running things down in Hell so whenever he does come up here he's too tired to try to be evil."

"So he only came up here to meet you?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

We went quiet for a while before she gasped, "I saw a wedding ring around Mojo's finger and a matching one around Him's neck! Do you think they got married?"

"I think we would have to ask Boomer that. Tell me the rest! What movie did you watch?"

Her face went a bright red that spread to her ears and down her neck, "Well, we didn't, um, exactly watch the movie..."

"Oh my, God! Clara!" I shouted.

"Bubbles, quiet down!" The teacher told me.

"Sorry." Clara laughed at me but stopped when the teacher yelled at her to be quiet too. We wrote notes to each other after that and she told me everything else that happened that night. How Boomer tasted like popcorn and how his eyes were still bright blue in the dim light of the theater. She told me about the butterflies she felt in her stomach whenever he looked, touched, kissed her. Clara's smile never fell as she wrote about Boomer in the notebook. She looked so in love and I was so happy for her.

—-

Clara had just split from me to go to class while I continued to walk down the hall to English. I was a few feet away when I noticed her standing outside the door. She was never this early and even when she was she would be sitting inside. Her brown eyes flickered to me, that sympathetic look still in them. She felt sorry but I didn't care. I was tired of pretending. I didn't want to act like I wasn't in love with her around her friends and strangers. I knew she was afraid to come out but she didn't have to come out to defend me against Kim. She didn't have to pretend she hated me. Princess was ashamed of this side of her and I didn't want to keep reminding her of it just as much as I didn't want to keep getting hurt by her. I was done pretending none of this hurt. Her apology wasn't enough anymore.

"Bubbles," She said as I walked passed her.

"No," I went into the room. I noticed Kim wasn't here as I sat down. Throughout class, I could feel her staring at me. I had to resist the urge to look back. Ignoring her was the only way I could get over her. This was hurting her, I knew it, but I didn't care. I've been thinking about her feelings and neglecting mine for so long. I deserve to be happy too and, yes, she is a big part of my happiness and I'm a part of her's but she can't have it all. She can't have the perfect school life and the perfect secret life. She can't be happy all the way through while I struggle to keep my secret from everyone just to protect her. Princess can't even protect me.

"Bubbles, hey," Some kid whispered beside me, "Here."

I caught the note he threw at me and opened it. It was from Princess and it read;

_I'm sorry. You know I can't tell her. She would stop being my friend._

_Would it really be that bad to lose a friend who can't even accept who you are? Who can't accept the person you want to be with? Even if you just wanted to be my friend?_ I wrote back.

_She's one of my best friends, Bubbles. I can't just stop being friend with her. She's been a part of my life for so long. All my friends will take her side and I don't want to lose them. -P_

_Not all of them are like her. Lisa isn't and there's probably a bunch of your friends who aren't either. They're afraid to stand up to her like you and Lisa are. There's good people in the world. You just haven't looked hard enough. -B_

_I can't. I like my friends, Bubbles! I don't want new ones! You might be okay with throwing away years of friendship away but I'm not! -P_

_You would rather have friends who hate you that to find ones, like mine, who would love you no matter what? Who would accept you and your girlfriend? -B_

_They were here longer than you ever were. You can't make me choose. -P_

_I won't make you. I chose for you. I hope your friends are there for you because I won't be. I'm sorry._ I crossed out the word 'girlfriend' and wrote 'ex-girlfriend' instead. I drew an arrow pointing to the word above before throwing the note back to her. Princess began to gather her things quickly and practically ran out after reading it. I heard her sniffle on her way out. I made her cry.

 _You should go apologize_ , The voice in my head told me.

 _Shut up_ , I ordered it. I ignored the boy sitting next to me when he asked what I wrote to make her cry and payed attention to the lesson Mr. Universe was teaching. I wasn't going to discuss this with someone who didn't really care about me. He just wanted to gossip. I didn't speak to anyone until I got to lunch where all my friends were congratulating me on coming out to a crowd of people. They all told me how proud they were me and that I was brave.

"So, Bubbles," AJ began, "Who are you dating?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "No one anymore. I broke up with them because they were keeping me a secret and I was tired of it."

"Good for you!" Mitch cheered and everyone else agreed.

All the attention left me and they all split into their own smaller groups. I sat silently again, listening to them and picking at my food. Buttercup was laughing with Butch, Mike was flirting with Robin, and Kristen was making out with Mary. Billy did his homework while Jade teased AJ about his height by holding a pencil out of his reach. Mitch and Susie were in their own little world, Joey stared longingly at his best friend Harry while he talked about a painting he was working on, and Clara and Boomer were talking across from me. I was alone just like the first day of school but this time I didn't feel lonely. Even if I was being ignored now they wouldn't ignore me if I spoke. I knew they were going to be there when I needed them. I hope Princess's friends were there for her too.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of the day now and almost everyone was gone. I stayed back with AJ to help his art project but mostly to eat up Jade's cupcakes at the bake sell. We kept hyping them up to people(they were actually really good) so they would buy them and she ended up selling out. Although that might be because AJ bought a ton of them. We left Jade back there because she wanted to help clean up while I helped AJ move art supplies into his car.

"Dude, I cannot believe you broke up with her!" AJ exclaimed.

"I can't believe you had me carry all that art supplies out to your car. You know just because I have super powers doesn't mean I can't get tired," I joked.

"Thank you," He smiled.

"It was nothing. I'm not even really tired."

"Oh, so you were trying to make me feel guilty for making you do all the work?"

"Maybe," I smiled.

"You're so mean to—"

"Well, if it isn't the gender bending freak and the greedy homo. You two would make a great sitcom. You can call it..." Kim thought for a moment and smirked, "Tranny and The Dyke."

"Wow, that's so creative," AJ rolled his eyes, "Didn't Buttercup tell you to leave us alone?"

Kim looked around at her friends, "I don't see Buttercup around. Do you?"

"Just leave us alone, Kimmy," I called her that because she hated it.

She pretended to gag, "Don't call me that. It makes me want to puke almost as much as looking at the two of you does."

"I'll make you puke blood," AJ stepped forward with balled up hands but I held him back, "You better be glad Bubbles is stopping me! Otherwise I'd have you coughing up your lungs!"

"Oh," Kim raised her eyebrows, "You want to fight?" Her friends all grinned at each other and came over to us. They pushed us back onto a wall.

"Bubbles, now would be a good time to use those powers of yours!"

"I can't, AJ. I'll get expelled for using them against normal humans. I'm sorry."

"We're not," One of her friends laughed. I felt their fists punching me and their feet kicking. I heard AJ cursing at them. _I'm sorry_ , I thought.

—-

Blossom gasped when I stepped into the house, "Bubbles! What happened?"

I shoved her hand away from my face, "Nothing. I fell."

"You fell? Off of what? A tree?" She tried to touch my black eye again. I think there was a gash on my cheek too but I wasn't sure. I was afraid to look in a mirror. I was bleeding from somewhere. Buttercup came flying over to me, rage boiling in her eyes.

"It was Kim, wasn't it?! Kim and her asshole friends?! I'm going to kick her ass! I'll make her wish she never touched you!" Buttercup yelled as she paced the room.

"No," I shook my head.

"No? NO?!" Buttercup questioned, "What do you mean no? She beat you up! She hurt you! I'm going to _hurt_ her!"

"You'll get expelled. Besides, you'll only make it worse. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." I tried to fly away from them but Blossom pulled me back down to examine my face. I flinched when her fingers touched me. We still weren't on speaking terms but I let her sit me down on the couch and allowed her to fix me up. I wanted to escape as soon as possible so our father wouldn't see but it was too late. He came up from the lab and saw me. He came over slowly with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, Professor," I greeted.

"W-what happened? Are you alright? Who did this? Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Who did this to you?" He asked rapidly.

"I'm fine, dad, really. It's okay. It doesn't matter who did it because I have it under control and they won't be bothering me anymore, I promise," But I was lying.

I didn't have it under control. I had no idea what I was going to do about Kim but I knew next time I wouldn't let them touch AJ. I felt horrible for not protecting him. I felt like a hypocrite for hating Princess for not protecting me when I didn't even protect him. But I couldn't beat them up too. I would've gotten kicked out of school for using my strength against them. I didn't have to use it but they would've said I did and the principal would have to believe them. It was five against one. They would have no choice but to take their side.

"I just want to go to bed," I got up from my seat and made my way to the stairs.

"Don't you want dinner?" The Professor followed me.

"Not hungry."

"Okay well, I'll save a plate for you anyway," He shouted after me as I shut the door to my bedroom.

"Why would someone beat her up?" The Professor ask them.

"Because she's bisexual, dad and not everyone is okay with that. Especially not that bitch, Kim," Buttercup explained. I stopped listening. I got under the warm blanket and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be better.

—-

I was walking through the empty halls a few minutes before the bell rang for next period. The chemical X had worked its magic last night and I was as good as new but I couldn't say the same for AJ. His skin was still bruised. He told me it hurt less than it looked but I still felt horrible. I offered to carry his books for him but he said Jade had already volunteered. Of course his girlfriend would be the one to carry his books. They would get to leave class early together and spend more time with each other. I don't know why I even asked.

I was turning the corner when I heard Kim's voice. I stepped back and hid from her. I was going to wait until she went away but then I heard Blossom's voice. Then Brick's. Why were they out this early? I peered over the wall to look at them them. Brick was leaning against the lockers and Blossom was scowling at Kim who only looked bored with the both of them.

"If you ever touch her again I'll—"

"Yeah, yeah," Kim interrupted Blossom, "Buttercup already said she'd put me in the hospital."

My sister's eyes flashed red. She grabbed onto Kim's collar and pulled her up with her as she flew off the ground. Blossom glared at her, "I'm not Buttercup. She may be the toughest of us and I might be the nicest but that won't stop me from putting you in the ground. You're a bully. You hurt people and I was born to protect them. I'll drop you on your ass right now just to prove to you that I'd kill you if you touch my sister again."

Kim narrowed her eyes at her, "I don't believe you." Blossom let go of her shirt and she screamed on her way down but Brick caught her.

She sighed, "See. You only let go because you knew your boyfriend would catch me. You would never kill me. I never believed you." Brick snarled and dropped her. Kim looked up at him to yell but was met with a glowing red fist.

"Would you believe me?" Brick asked, "You mess with Bubbles—"

"Or any of her friends," Blossom added.

"And my father will have plenty of fun with you in Hell," Brick threatened.

Kim got up and dusted herself off, "Fine. Keep your weirdos. I don't have time for them anyway."

I walked up to them as Kim stomped away, "Guys that was awesome!"

"You heard that?" Blossom questioned.

"Yeah! Brick, I didn't know you cared."

"You're my brother's best friend and girlfriend's sister, of course I care," He ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I pushed his hand away and smiled.

"Listen, Bubbles, I'm sorry for what I said about Princess. I shouldn't treat you like such a child. You're allowed to see whoever you want and if you say Princess has changed, I believe you," Blossom told me.

"Thanks but we broke up yesterday. I'm sorry for not talking to you these past few weeks and I'm sorry for calling you what I called you," I apologized.

"Thank you. Now, tell me why you broke up," Blossom took Brick's hand and they walked with me as I told them everything.

—-

It's been a month since Princess has last spoken to me. I can feel her watching me in class and in the halls. When our eyes met she smiled at me but I never smiled back. I wanted to move on from her and ignoring her, making her think I didn't care about her, was the only way to get to her to stay away from me. I needed her to stay away so I could get over it. I was doing the same thing to her she had done to me. I wanted to kiss her, hug her, talk to her. I still loved her so much but I couldn't give in. No matter how much I loved her. No matter how beautiful, talented, or amazing she is. I had to move on and she did too.

I thought my depression would've came back and hit me hard but I've been having more happier days than sad ones. My nights were still sad but anyone could tell you that when you're left alone at night with just your thoughts, you start to go mad. I'd be lying if I told you Princess didn't flood my mind every night. Sometimes the memories would make me cry. Other times I would stare at the wall thinking of her until I fell asleep but I didn't mind it. I didn't want to forget her or forget what we had. We only needed to get over each other. If that was even possible for me to do. I just couldn't wait for her forever. So I filled the time up with distractions instead.

"No, we didn't call B6! Butch, you're fucking cheating!" Buttercup accused him.

"What?! I'm not cheating! Brick, did you or did you not call B6?!" Butch questioned his brother. Brick looked at the little balls with numbers written on them.

"I did," He said, picking it up to show them.

Butch pointed at my sister, "Ha! Told you!"

"Whatever! Double or nothing?" She asked all of us. We nodded and each put in another five dollar bill.

We were playing bingo. We were like elderly people. Brick and Blossom were the cute ones who held hands and slow danced in their living room when no one was watching. Buttercup and Butch were the pair that were always bickering but everyone knew they loved each other so much. Boomer and I were the funny old people who were childhood best friends and got sent to the same retirement home. I felt so loved being around them. Like I didn't have to pretend to be anything I wasn't because they loved me anyway. Although... When I yell out bingo they're all going to hate me.

"Bingo!" I laughed as they groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Another Saturday, another party. I feel like it's been years since I've been to a party. The Gangreen Gang's party seemed like it was forever ago but in reality it happened only three months ago. Most of it was a blurry dream but I could hear Princess yelling at me to go away, telling me she hated me, and saying I was something she regretted. I don't blame her. She wanted to get rid of me. Erase me from her mind just like I was doing now. I wanted her gone and I wanted her to stay away but that was kind of hard since she wouldn't listen. I guess that's something we had in common.

She'd show up at my locker during passing periods. She would hang out with Susie Jenkins(one of the only very few friends we had in common) and wait for me to reach them. I never did though. The moment Clara and Boomer saw me reach the school they would depart from our friends and lead me away. Buttercup didn't agree with how I was handling the situation though. She thought it would be better to talk to her than to ignore her. 'Ignoring her isn't going to make the problem go away, Blue' she told me. It was true. This wasn't making the problem go away. I still loved her and the way she looked at me when I ignored her, left her as she spoke, and just flat out acted like she didn't exist killed me. I felt terrible for treating her like this.

But my space was still a 'No Princess Zone.' My friends and I were doing a great job with keeping it that way but I think that's about to change tonight. Susie was having a party for both her birthday and Mitch's birthday(which was a day later). They were both acquaintances of Princess and Princess always invited them to her parties; it was only proper etiquette to invite her to theirs. So it was no surprise to me that, when I walked into Susie's home, I saw her fiery curls above the heads of everyone else. She spotted me watching her. She stared back for a second before smiling and waving at me. I held up my hand and walked away, following Clara, Boomer, and my sisters into a different room of the house.

Susie's house was huge so she usually invited the entire school to her parties. Everyone came because who could ever miss one of her parties? They were the best. Of course the only ones who didn't think so were Kim and her band of terrible friends. Not sure why we all thought they were the best. Maybe because her parents were cool enough to let her have them with no rules to follow while even Princess had restrictions from her parents or it might be because she had four older brothers who bought us alcohol. Perhaps it was because her parties gave off that middle school nostalgia feeling. Besides the ones actually acting like regular old teenagers, who were drinking and being rowdy, most of us were being typical TV sitcom thirteen year olds. 

There were kids playing spin the bottle in the kitchen and others playing seven minutes in heaven in the living room. Truth or dare was going in the dining room. Although they could all be categorized into spin the bottle since they were choosing who goes next in every game by spinning a bottle. I somehow got dragged into playing seven minutes in heaven with Butch and Buttercup while Clara and Boomer sneaked off. Blossom was no help since Brick was busy kissing her but it's not like I refused all that much anyway. Playing this game might be fun. I felt a tinge of guilt because I kept thinking about Princess but we weren't together. It didn't matter if I played this game.

"Princess! Come play with us," Julie waved her over. Princess shook her head no, "Oh come on! We need one more person to make it an even number! You're not in a relationship are you?"

She shook her head again, "No."

"Well," Julie stood up and walked over to her. She pulled her back towards the circle and pulled Princess down to sit in between her and Butch, "Let's play."

Julie went first. The green glass bottle spun for what must've seemed like forever to her. She sighed in relief when it drifted away from Sarah and landed on Harry. Harry stood, grinning, and took her hand to lead her into the closet beside us. My eyes fell on Joey. His eyes left the closest door and found me watching him. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him because I knew how he felt about his extremely straight friend. He gave me a sad smile and shrugged.

Crushes on straight people when you're gay aren't very fun and having them on a best friend is even worse. Not only is there the possibility of being turned down but also the possibility of losing a friend. I knew what Joey was going through. So when Harry came out with Julie and sat beside him I felt his pain. He looked so tired of pretending to be okay with all of this. With being okay that his best friend would never love him back. That he wasn't jealous of girls like Julie and that he would never get to tell Harry about his feelings because if he did, he'd lost him forever. I wish I could I make it all better. I felt ungrateful watching Joey struggle while I had a wonderful girl watching me the same way. Wanting me the way Joey wanted Harry.

"Okay, Princess, your turn," Julie announced. Princess reached over and spun it as hard she could, acting as if she didn't care. I knew she was hoping it would land on me. I'd never admit to her but I was hoping it would too. It slowed down and landed on... Butch. Just my luck! It lands two people away from. The ones sitting with us oohed at them. We shivered as a cool breeze filled the room making the bottle shift positions and pointed at me.

"You're welcome," Blossom's quiet voice said in my ear. Buttercup, Butch, and I all looked up to where Brick was chuckling. She winked at me. Butch and Buttercup laughed too.

I glared, "I hate you."

She blew a kiss at me, "Love you too, sis."

Princess offered her hand to help me up but I didn't take it. I lead the way into the closet. We stood in there in silence. Julie yelled out there was five minutes left. Had it been only two minutes? It felt longer than that but that was probably because it was extremely awkward being this close to her. I started counting the seconds until time was up. I had reached four minutes when Princess spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," I told her.

"Do you? Because it feels like you don't."

"It feels like shit being ignored by the person you love doesn't? If you even love me that is," I rolled my eyes. I wasn't intending to fight with her but I was angry and, as children say, she started it. With that annoyed tone of hers! As if she was putting all the blame on me for this long period of silence.

"What? How could you possibly think I don't love you?!" She asked loudly. I heard Buttercup tell Julie to leave us alone. This is what my sister wanted.

"Maybe if you didn't act like you're embarrassed to be with me I wouldn't feel like this! I hate when you act like we're not even friends around Kim! You're perfectly fine with letting the world know you're friends with Susie, a genderfluid person, even though your best friend hates—I'm quoting her here—'gender bending freaks' but you can't even be seen with me?!"

Princess sighed, "It's different with Susie."

"How? Besides the fact that we were together and Susie is just a friend. What else is there?"

"Nothing but that's the problem! I couldn't walk with you in the halls and act like we were only friends, Bubbles! I want to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you! I want to do all the things other couples do with their boyfriends and girlfriends and significant others but I can't because I'm not out! I couldn't just act like your friend because we're not only friends!" She was yelling now.

My sisters and the boys could probably hear us as well as I could hear them outside the door. Buttercup had ordered Butch to turn up the music and I heard Blossom telling everyone to move the game into another room. Boomer came into the room asking what was going on and Clara demanded to know where I was. I ignored them. I didn't care that Blossom was holding my best friend away from the closet or that Brick threatened his own brother to keep him away from me too. Or that Butch put them in his shield when they wouldn't listen.

The four of them were there to make me do what I didn't want to do; talk. It was for my own good. I couldn't avoid my problems forever. Boomer and Clara were biased though. They didn't care if this was for my well being. They only wanted to keep me from the things that hurt me and keep me safe. The person who had hurt me the most was now trapped in a closet with me while they were trapped inside a green, semi-transparent bubble.

"Then just come out and we can do those things!" I shouted.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm scared! I'm afraid everything will change and everyone will leave me! I don't want to be alone, Bubbles! I'm terrified of this! What if no one accepts me for who I am?"

"You won't be alone! You'll have me! My friends will accept you, Princess! My family and your family accepts you! They're all okay with us. They're all okay with who you are."

"But Kim will hurt—"

"Kim can't and won't touch you. I wouldn't let her. Besides, Brick as already promised her a place in Hell if she ever messes with me or any of my friends."

"It's still scary."

"I know. It's okay. Now that you know you'd have somewhere to go where you'd be accepted for who you really are, will you at least think about coming out more?" I questioned.

She smiled, "Will you be my secret girlfriend again? We sneak around the school. That was fun."

"It was fun!" I exclaimed. Princess kissed the top of my head and held my hand. I grinned at her, "So, ready to come out of the closest?"

"Bubbles," She groaned, "We just talked about this!"

I laughed, "I meant the literal closest! The one we're standing in?"

She looked around, "Oh, right."

—-

"Bubbles, where are you taking me?" Princess asked.

"Just into a quieter room." The party was still going strong despite the police showing up with noise complaints. That always happened at Susie's parties but we always ignored them. Blossom and Clara were downstairs somewhere with their boyfriends but I lost Butch and Buttercup. I had no idea where they were.

"Ah, peace and quiet," I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I felt Princess get on the bed beside me. She swung her leg over me and straddled me. I opened my eyes to see her smirking down at me. I smiled back at her. I closed my eyes again and let my hands wander up her thighs to rest on her hips. Her fingers slid under my shirt as she bent down to kiss my neck. It sent small shocks of pleasure through out my body. I pulled at the hem of her shirt practically begging her to take it off. She left me and stood up, pulling me with her.

I heard the distinct sound of jeans being unzipped. I followed her example and started to take mine off too. The moment my pants were out of the way she came and pushed me against the cold wall. Princess liked being rough. She pulled my hair down to force my chin up before sinking her teeth into my neck, harder this time, like a vampire. Even I tried to lie and say I didn't like the pain the moans slipping passed my lips would tell the truth. I liked it rough too.

She kissed the already bruising skin and trailed up to my lips. She wasted no time in slipping her tongue into my mouth and sticking her hand down my polka-dotted undies. Even her kisses were rough. I know she hated when I tried to take control but I liked how aggressive she got after I tried it so I used my strength to switch our positions. I took hold of her wrists and pinned her to the wall. She chuckled and tried to free herself but I have her pinned pretty well.

"Let go, Bubbly," Princess demanded in a mellifluous tone.

"No, I don't think I will," I grinned, "Beg me."

She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Beg."

She laughed, "Aren't I supposed to making you beg?"

"I don't know. Are you?" I kissed her gently. It was a slow kiss that I wished had lasted longer but we pulled apart when we heard something break outside.

"What was that?" Princess asked, hiding behind me. I think that's the one thing I found funny about our relationship. While I was tough in the face of danger, she was not. But in bed she was tough and I was submissive. I think villains would laugh in my face if they ever found that out.

I shrugged, "Let's go check."

I held her hand and walked out to the terrace. It was dark but the light from the room let us see well enough. A shattered pot was on the ground along with a plant and the dirt. I opened my mouth to ask who was out here when I saw them in the dark corner. My jaw dropped as I realized it was Buttercup and Butch making out. Princess gasped which made Butch pull away. He admired my sister with the same loving gaze he always gave her. Buttercup looked back at him in the same way and pulled him back down for another kiss.

Princess raised her arms and yelled up at the sky, "Finally!"

"Finally," I sighed, meaning it for my sister's relationship and my own.

Princess grabbed my hand, "We're not done yet." She pulled me back into the room and planted a kiss on me as we moved to the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

I was still Princess's best kept secret but ever since the party last month she's been hanging out more and more with my friends and me at school. She doesn't have to act like she's something she's not around them because they all know about us. They all accept her just like I told her they would. Even Clara, who used to hate her with every fiber in her being, has warmed up to her. Princess seemed happier whenever she's around us. Whenever she doesn't have to hide who she is and that makes me happy too. We're able to be together without a care in the world.

But as expected, Kim stopped being her friend. She hasn't spoken to Princess or bothered her since she started talking to the so called 'freaks.' Kim hasn't bullied anyone actually. Whenever she and her friends tried to the kids being bullied just had to whisper Blossom's name. Even when my sister didn't reach them, Kim stopped. Brick really scared her. Princess missed her. I always asked if she's okay with losing her as a friend and she always says the same thing; she'd rather be happy with me than be with someone as toxic as Kim. No matter how many good times they've had. It's not worth losing what she has with me. Besides, she has better friends now that she's left Kim and all the rest behind. Well, all of them except for Lisa who gladly came along with Princess to join me and my friends.

Lisa was flirting with Billy as AJ and Jade were being total dorks beside them. Robin sat against a tree with Mike's head on her lap. Mary, Kristen, Mitch, and Susie were all cloud watching. I noticed Joey enjoying the breeze, his eyes closed, head tilted up towards the sun, and a big smile on his face. My gaze went from him to Harry. His eyes went soft as he watched Joey. The corners of his mouth curled up slightly. I looked away when I heard Buttercup laughing at another one of Butch's jokes. Their hands were locked together as they walked away from the rest of their friends. My best friends were off in their own little world. Everyone had someone but my someone was no where to be found. When would she get here?

I felt hands on my waist soon after wondering where she could be. Her hands turned me around to face her. I didn't even get a chance to say hello. She crashed her lips onto mine and she kissed me as our friends cheered. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make me dizzy. Princess pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I don't care who knows it anymore. I love you," Princess confessed to me.

A smile spread my lips apart, "I love you too."

Princess grinned and sang the song she said reminded her of us, "Summer lovin' had me a blast."

"Summer lovin' happened so fast!" Clara continued.

"I met a girl crazy for me," Mike, AJ, Kristen, Billy, Boomer, and Mitch all belted out.

"Met a boy cute as can be," Robin, Jade, Mary, Lisa, Clara, and Susie sang together. Harry and Joey sang that part too as they were looking at each other.

"Summer days drifting away," Princess whispered to me while our friends sang the same words loudly.

"To, uh oh, those summer nights," I sang back before kissing her again.


End file.
